


Suffer, My Love

by wasfight23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Mpreg, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasfight23/pseuds/wasfight23
Summary: The King has return and Genevieve life has taken a turn for the worse. Now she fights everyday to survive and avoid the kings wrath in vain.This is a one shot for my dear friend https://twitter.com/Dex_ter_ousI love him so much. go to his twitter and show some love.





	Suffer, My Love

Suffer, My love

Genevieve had awaken out of bed with her body full of pain as usual. Ever since the kings return, not a single ray of light has grace the kingdom. She slowly walk to her silver washing pot to wash her face. She still lived in her lovely high class room, lavish with the best gold and silver blankets. She was given the best food and cleanest water to drink. In the past it was all great to have. Somehow it all seem to mock her now.

This place was her cage and King Drye made that painfully clear. He controlled every aspect of her life now. More than before he died.

No one was allowed to talk to her. All her old friends abandon her or were killed right in front of her. Should she speak to anyone they were killed on the spot and she was punish. Or worse her son was the one to suffer. Her movements were limited in the castle. She was only allow in the library, garden and her room. 

Then there was the new ‘uniform’ under her clothes she was always force to keep on. It dug into clit and rub her walls with its bumpy edge. It wasn’t that big so it was easy for her to move around. Still every now and then it would hit her sweet spot. So often she would find herself craving ‘his’ Touch. In these moments she would be completely disgusted with herself and cry.

Genevieve wash her face with a white rag. Today would be like any other day. She would stay in her room and just stare out the window. She would watch the baker make bread and the butcher would be seasoning his meat. 

She would watch children play and women walk the streets with their husbands. She would think back on all the times when she herself had someone she care about. To walk the streets with. To talk about the future with. Now it all a fantasy. She then dry her face and walk over to the window. It was still early and no one was awake yet.

Just then a knock at her door. “KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!” She then walks over to the door to find a butler. “Good morning Ms. Genevieve. King Drye has request your presence on the balcony.” The butler spoke in a snobbish tone. “He request that you take a bath as well.”

Genevieve wince at his tone and close the door. The nerve of him. She knew that king has said that, but the way the butler said it. It was so snobbishly imply something. She then calm down. No matter. She had to get ready for him. 

She made her way to her bath room where one of her servants were posted at. “O’Mara run a hat bath. I am to have breakfast with the King.” Genevieve spoke in a soft tone of voice. O’Mara said nothing and did as she was told.

She fill the tub with water and added lavender flowers in it. She then added some potions. Genevieve walk over to the tub and signal the maid to leave. The maid left with a nod of her head and Genevieve got undress. She look down at the ‘uniform’ he was force to wear and sigh. Honestly the thing was impossible to have on sometime. At least it didn’t get in the way of ‘other’ things.

Slowly Genevieve enter the warm water and sat down in the water gracefully. She slowly rub her body clean. As her muscles relaxes she immerse herself deep in thought.

Ever sense the king came back. He ignore her and only punish her when she step out of line. She hasn’t broken any of his rules lately. At least to her mind. She has only been in her room for the past few days. So she should be fine. So deep in thought was she was so. That she didn’t even notice the shadow approaching her.

She slowly stood up and wash her more elegant places. Finding it difficult to wash because of her ‘uniform’. As she became soapier the shadow grab a rag and a lavender bar of soap. “Hhmm…” Genevieve hum softly enjoying her bath. She then jump when the shadow began to wash her back. “Aahh!!!”

Genevieve jump back and turn to see King Drye with an amuse look on his face. His gloves were off as he held the soapy rag with bemusement. “You are always easy to sneak up on. My loyal subject.” King Drye said as he walk around the tub slowly to her. He grasp her arm and softly began to wash it. “A quality that I find very useful to use against you.”

Genevieve huff and look the other way as the king continued to bathe her. Her cheeks burn a red hue as she struggles to think of something to say. “You know I was coming right?” Genevieve said looking anywhere but the kings eyes. For his golden eyes could make any rebel obedient. “You didn’t have to come get me.”

“I know. I just got tired of waiting.” King Drye spoke as he wash her back gently. His touch sends jolts of pleasure thru her whole body. Something she is ashamed of. “After all, how can I eat without my favorite dish?” Every time she finds pleasure in his touch she feels guilt and shame. This was the monster that murder her precious daughter.

She try to pull away from him but can’t, thanks to the kings firm grip. “Now none of that my pet.” King Drye said softly but you could hear the command in his voice. “Let your King take care of you.”

She stop her fighting and look down in defeat. King Drye began to wash her neck slowly and then her other arm. He then made his way to her leg and Genevieve stiffen a bit. The king smirk and continued his washing. He wash her other leg and purposely brush over her ‘Uniform’. A gesture not lost on her at all.

“Aahh…” A small whimper escape Genevieve lips and Drye regard her reaction with enjoyment.

“You see. I always love your body my loyal subject.” King Drye spoke as he held her and took a key out of his pocket. He unlock her ‘uniform’ and she watch it fall into the water. She felt relief and a sense of emptiness as she watches it sinks into the water. Genevieve face became blood red as he gradually travel his hands to cup her vulva. “No matter how much you lie. Your body always tells the truth.”

The king felt her warm juices soak his hand from only his touch and brought his hand up to his mouth. He lick his hand lightly and smirk.

“Hhmmm…Delicious. Have a taste.” King Drye said putting two fingers I her mouth. “Lick it clean.” Genevieve lick his hand. She was taking finger by finger into her mouth. He hook his thumb into her mouth. His golden eyes watch her slowly loose the battle against her own body. 

As Genevieve lean in to kiss him. The king pull away. He then walk away from her, leaving Genevieve to herself. “Breakfast will be ready in five minutes.” King Drye said as he walk out the door. “Hurry or it will get cold.”

With that he left a very shame filled and embarrass Genevieve in the bath alone. She then clutch her fist and hit the water hard with her fist. Splashing the water everywhere! She then grab her face and sank into the water as tears roll down her face.

Before she came to breakfast She found a new ‘uniform’ with a nine inch Dildo sticking out of it. She was almost tempted to throw the damn thing out the window. But she shudder at the punishment. The King would use any reason to punish her. She would give him none.

So she put on the damn thing on begrudgingly. She then put on a purplish gold and blue dress with purplish gold boots. She then brush her hair and then head out the door. 

As she walk down the hall everyone went out of their way to avoid her. No one was rude. To disrespect the loyal subject is to disrespect the king. No one disrespect the KING! So she was ignored. She didn’t blame these people for ignoring her. Nor did she want any ill will to be fall them. If the king suspect she had even one friend, they would be executed. Not wanting anymore innocent lives to be lost. She did her best to keep her actions with other people to a small amount. 

She turn down the hall and walk up the steps. Walking up the steps all she could feel was despair. The walls felt like bars on a cage closing in on her. With each step she climb felt like it was never ending. With every step her ‘uniform’ dug deeper and deeper into her. It want painful but it didn’t make it difficult to walk up the steps. What’s worse she swore she could hear whispering all around her. It all came to a halt as she stood in front of the Balcony door.

She just stood there and stare at the door for a few minutes. The walk up here itself was an emotional hurricane. Yet she knew she had to press on. Not for herself but for her remaining child. For she could not bring him anymore suffering. That much motivates her to keep moving.

So with a deep breath of air. She open the door and walk into the sunny balcony. There looking over the Kingdom was King Drye. Genevieve bow not looking up at him at all. “My King.” Genevieve went as she kept her head bow alerting the king of her presence.

King Drye turned around with a smile. “My loyal subject.” He spoke as he walk over to the table. “You may rise your head my dear. Come sit down and eat.”

Genevieve felt suspicious but did not show it on her face. Instead she did what the king wanted and Sat down at the table. Her ‘uniform’ made her jolt with pleasure and the king smirk. ‘What was this attitude?’ She thinks in her head. She then turn her attention to the food. 

The breakfast is a beautiful freshly pick strawberry with honey in a beautiful white china bowl with golden tree branch pattern on it. Black berry blend in a small tea cup with golden flower patterns on a white tiny china plate. Quinoa fruit salads, Tomato Toast with Macadamia Ricotta and Chocolate Quinoa breakfast bowl. 

Everything was just so beautifully made. She was almost too afraid to touch it. “I had the cook make something special for us my dear. You must be tired of eating alone all the time.” King Drye said kindly as he sat down. Genevieve could feel her anger rise. He act as if he wasn’t the cause of all this. Still she knew better than to show it. “You look lovely this morning my dear.”

“T…Thank you my king.” Genevieve spoke in a whisper. She did not want to sit here and play his game. The bath was enough to let her know that her king wanted to toy with her emotions. She would give him no such joy. So before she ate a single bite. She look up at the king in his methodical golden eyes. “My king?”

“Hhmm? Yes my dear?” King Drye ask in a curious tone. She was careful to keep her tone respectful. The king was like a storm. You never knew how he would turn. “How can I help my loyal subject?”

“Why did you want to have breakfast with me?” Genevieve ask with a soft tone keeping her eyes on her plate. “I mean it’s been so long.”

“Hump…Yes I know it’s been quite some time since we last ate with one another.” King Drye said with a soft smile. “That why I’m doing this.”

“You don’t think things can go back like old times?” Genevieve ask in a normal tone of voice. On the inside she felt the situation was laughable. He burnt that bridge down when he murder her precious daughter. So if he thought they could go back, then he was in for a rude awakening.

“No. that time has passed us. There are scars on both of us. The ones I inflicted on you. Also the ones the living and dying inflicted on me.” King Drye said as a he held his glass of black berry blend. “Would you like to know what it was like?”

Genevieve flinch at the question and adverted her gaze. Was she ready to know what it was like? Was there an afterlife? Was there a place where the good and bad souls go? Was heaven really there for everyone or was hell a place of fire and brimstone? What hell truly was like? Was it like how everyone said or was it the opposite. Should any mortal truly know the answer to these questions?

“Hehe. I won’t curse you with knowledge my dear.” King Drye said putting down his glass looking at her. He then stood up and walk over to her. “I will say this.” He then embrace her from behind as he nip her ear with a sharp tooth smile. “There no such thing…as rest.”

She gasp with that nip. She felt her cheeks begin to heat up. King Drye let her go and held her hand. Basically signaling for her to stand. Genevieve stood and allow him to take her to the balcony ledge.

King Drye stood behind her. Engulfing Genevieve in his arms. He look out into the Kingdom with cold yet with a hint of warmth in his eyes. “You did a good job taking care of the kingdom my dear.” King Drye said with approval. Yet Genevieve could feel tedium in him somehow. She hated how much she was able to feel his emotions. It just shows how much he condition her. How much of a pet she was to him. “Hhmm? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…It’s just… you seem…jaded.” Genevieve whisper to him. He then let her go and stood next to her. She knew that was a mistake. She had to correct herself before he reacted. “I…mean no offence.” Genevieve knew that misplacing your words around the king could be fatal. Even as his loyal subject. She knew she had to watch words. Being around the king was like walking on egg shells. 

“There no need to apologize. When I was first alive. You are the right choice for the vision that I wanted.” King Drye said to her. This took her back a bit. Ever since he came back he has shown her nothing but distance and treated her like his worst enemy. Now here he was with a calm attitude being tolerant of her mishaps. What game was he playing? “The Kingdom is in a peace that have not been made for generations. Well done.”

Genevieve walk next to him touching his hand. “But?” Genevieve ask. Fine! If this was the game he wanted to play. Then she would play to. She would lead him on till she had her chance. 

“Peace is nice to have but it’s all quite dull.” King Drye said looking out at the people going about their day to day activities. A warm smile then came across his face. “Still something’s always stay the same.” 

“What?” Genevieve ask. For some reason she could feel a cold chill creep up her spine.

“Moving Targets will always be fun.” King Drye said with a twisted smile and walk back to the table. “Let’s eat breakfast before noon comes.”

Genevieve didn’t like the sound of that one bit. What could she do? Question him? Interrogate him? No. All she could do is obey him and react the best way she could to whatever he had plan. She just hope no one got hurt. So she walk back over to the table and sat down from across from him.

“My dear how is your hand with a cross bow?” The king ask her as he tilt his head. “From what I remember you had a pretty good handle of it. Do you still do?”

“Um… yes… but I haven’t been using it for a few years.” Genevieve said with a turn of her head. She was on full alert now. Yet her face told nothing. Still her palms became a bit sweaty. 

“That good to know my dear.” The king said with a smile and took a sip from his glass. ‘This is going to be fun.’ He thought in his head as he smiled at her. 

Genevieve was actually allowed to visit the market place to her surprise. Of course she was accompany by two guards. Everyone wave at the Queen and she wave back. The people loved her. After all she usher in a time of peace. Something the adults of the kingdom could give their children.

Of course it was difficult to walk with her ‘uniform’ on. Still she would not let it sour her mood. It has been months since she was last out like this. So she was determine to make the best of it.

Still she kept her interaction with people small and fast. For the kings guards were not only her protections but also spies. Should she grow attach to anyone. The king would not hesitate to use it against her. She could not afford to care for her people with an open heart.

For doing so could spell their demise. So for everyone protection it was best that she only said hi and only spoke if needed be. She wanted to visit he kingdom book store and read quietly at the center of the town’s pond.

She made her visit to the bookstore short and pick out a nice mystery novel about an invisible man. Once at the pond she found a nice bench under a pink flower tree for shade. Both guards stood next to her. She paid them no mind once she started reading. The world just seem to change around her once she began a story.

As she reads children played around her and people pass by with their daily shopping. While the king was gone it was quiet common to find the Queen in the center of town reading. So no one bother her out of respect. Still people came to the center of town more just to catch a glimpse of her. 

Shop owners welcome the Queen presence thanks the traffic she brought in. So when the Queen was gone for a long period of time the people began to worry. No one could shake the horrible feeling that it might had something to do with the return of their king and the death of their princess. Not that they knew who killed her. They just knew she was gone. So they worry for their Queen. 

So seeing her there now engulf in her book like always brought a relief to the towns people. It allowed a window however small on the Queen status. Too bad that only looking thru a window never shows everything. For this was only the calm before the storm.

Submerge in her book she was brought out of thought by three children running up to her. “Queen Genevieve! Queen Genevieve!” The children were two boys and one girl. 

“Yes my dears?” Genevieve ask closing the book. The guards stood at attention. This did not bother the oblivious children one bit.

“The author of The Woman in White is here!” One of the little boys said in excitement. Genevieve face lit up with excitement. 

“Really how long have he been here?” Genevieve ask clutching her book to her chest. “Tell me everything!”

“Hehehe! They been here for a week. You weren’t around so the villagers were gonna get a sign copy for you.” Another one of the boys explain. “It was going to be a gift to you.”

“But we don’t see you anymore so there no way to get you a gift…” The girl explicate to her with a depressed look. “But now you’re in town. You can meet him personally.”

“Hehe… Well I don’t see why not.” Genevieve stood up and allow one of this kids to take her hand. They guide her to the author while her guards followed behind her. 

Genevieve felt calmer here then she had sense the death of her daughter. With children surrounding her laughing and playing it felt like her child was still with her. For in a world where she can only see the king. The people love and kindness was enough. Like a candle flame flickering in his darkness. A light she was forever grateful and happy to have. It made her proud to be their Queen.

That afternoon the guards walk escorted Genevieve to the west part of the kingdom. She was certainly in a great mood. The author sign her book and almost everyone in town came to the book shop to see her. The baker came over with fresh bread. The butcher also brought freshly cook meet as well.

While mothers brought their children to great the Queen. The day was filled with laughter and storytelling. Music was even played for the Queen and the guards even loosen up a bit with small smiles and even trying some of the foods. For a moment it was like the old days.

No suffering. No death. Just community and love. As she walk ahead of the guards, the guards look at each other with regret. Suddenly the sun began to set as they reach their destination. 

There near the castle forest in an open field was King Drye. He was dress in his hunting attire and she assume he spent the afternoon hunting. What really caught her eye was the dinner that was prepare and the candles all lit around it.

There was a small table that only fit two. A black and golden dinner sheet was drape over it. A single black and white stripe candle in the middle of it with two glass of red wine already filled. 

On the table was two small white bowls of French Onion cream Soup. The soup was creamy and also cheesy. Always a great combination in food. Next was a French Salad with thinly slice beats in the shape of apples. It was complete with a lightly roasted Asparagus and Walnuts. With a light vinaigrette dressing.

Lastly for the main course there is coq au vin in other words chicken in white wine. Four chicken legs were in a sizzling hot black pan on a hot water towel. There are carrots drown in rich freshly made cream with freshly pick Basle leaf.  
There were two other tables next to them. One had all kinds of fruits on them from cherries to bananas with strawberry’s and mangos. There were even plums and plump pick grapes. The other table was decorated with red and white wine bottles with candles around it.

Her eyes gleam like a child looking into a sweet store. “Hhmm…Come my dear. This dinner can actually get cold.” King Drye spoke in a soft tone of voice. Genevieve walk over to the table as Drye pull back the chair for her. Genevieve slowly walk over as the king took her hand and kiss it. He sat her down in the chair not before just barely touching her ‘uniform’ with his leg as she sat.

She felt a cold jolt go thru her spine when he did that. She actually forgot she had the damn thing on. Which was saying a lot. It meant the damn thing was stretching her out. It meant her body not only was use to the ‘uniform’ but accepted it. Even worse as the King push her seat into the table. She knew that he knew as well.

She knew this from that damn charming and smug thin smile. To anyone else the smile was innocent and even appealing. Too bad she wasn’t anyone else. She could almost read every slightest emotion he try to hide. 

“I heard you had a good time in town my dear.” King Drye said with a smile as he sat down. Of course he heard about that. There was nothing that she did that the king did not know about. She kept a straight face but she was instantly worry about the villagers. Still just like her he could tell when she hid her emotions as well. “Don’t worry my dear. It’s only natural that the people will want to be in their Queen eyes. After all you my dear brought them the peace that they enjoy today.”

“Hhmm…gulp….So you won’t hurt them?” Genevieve ask twiddling her fingers looking to the side unable to meet his gaze. “I mean I…they haven’t done anything wrong.”

“You have nothing to worry about when it comes to them.” King Drye said to her with a smile. “Now let’s eat. We have a long night ahead of us.”

“Yes my King.” Genevieve said feeling just a bit better. Maybe just maybe she would get thru this. She could have all of her children one day. She could only hope.

Dinner was fucking great. It was so good the king had try to stop her from eating. She made a screeching noise to that of a bird of prey. It even made the monster in the king jump. Of course Genevieve apologize for her behavior but the king found it humorous and wave it off. 

“Dinner was great my king.” Genevieve said as she lean back in the chair. Right now she wanted go back to her room and take a very long nap. Thank you.”

King Drye move the chair closer to her and took a napkin off the table. “Yes my dear. I’m glad you like it.” He dap the napkin in water and held her face in his hand. He then began to clean her face. “How can you get so messy?”

“Well it was very good…It’s not every day that I eat like that. It’s true I have always good food to eat. Yet not like this.” Genevieve pout as he clean her face. “I mean the cook went all out with his cooking tonight.”

“Ah hu…Lick.” King Drye then lick her cheek and gently nip her ear softly. Genevieve jolts back touching her ear. The king just looks at her with amusement. “Hhmm…hahahahaha. You are certainly entertaining. Now on to the main event.”

“Main event?” Genevieve ask with a turn of her head. “But I thought we would just have dinner with each other?” 

“No my dear. I have…other things plan.” King Drye said as he stood up taking her hand into his. He then began to lead her into the forest. “Why do you think I’m dress like this?”

“Because I thought you already went hunting.” Genevieve said with a turn of her head. “I mean isn’t it a bit late to go hunting anyway my king.”

“Hahaha. No my dear. This prey I have been keeping in the castle. He was kept it plump and strong. I have set it free this morning for a head start.” King Drye said with amusement. “It would be much more fun to hunt it in the dead of night. Right when it thinks it’s safe and have a chance.”

“Um ok.” Genevieve went with a shrug. It was just hunting and in the past they have hunted pigs before. Perhaps she could use this to become closer to him. Once deeper in the forest they came upon the kings guards hunting party.

There were two horses. One black and the other white. His guard also had horse for themselves. Once everyone mount their horses. The King trotted up next to Genevieve. “Here Genevieve you are to make the final kill my dear.” King Drye said told her and hand her a knife. “If you need help well do it together.”

This was weird to Genevieve. She has killed many animals before. So needing his help was not needed at all. “I will be fine my king.” Genevieve told him. “let’s go hunt.”

“Ok my dear.” Was all he said with a thin eye smile. He then trots over to his men.

Genevieve look confuse but brush it aside. She was well feed and tired. Most of all she wanted to do this with the King. For getting closer to him would get her closer to her son. She would do anything to see him again. 

Her ear twitch when she herd the guard chuckle and King Drye trotted past her. “Let’s go my loyal subject.” He said to her as he made his horse run. Genevieve turn her head to the side and brush it off. She then pull the rope and made her horse run behind him. The guards seeing the king on the move followed close behind the two.

Genevieve face was red with embarrassment. With each trot the horse took. Her ‘uniform’ kept hitting her sweet spot. She was right on the edge but never ever able to reach fulfillment. Some guards stop and ask if she was ok. She wave them off. “Really I’m fine.” She would tell them. “No need to worry.”

“Yes my Queen.” They would say and eventually leave her alone. 

This was not lost on King Drye. He trotted up next to her and stop her horse. He then grab her face in a kiss. He then leans in and whisper in her ear. “My how close are you to coming my dear?” She was so on the edge but just couldn’t get satisfaction. “Does it fill you like I can?” Then to make it worse he press his hand against her ‘uniform’. 

She yelp holding her mouth as her eyes went to the back of her head, yet she did not cum. “Hahaha…You’re so close that it hurts.” He press just slightly enough pressure to lightly brush her sweet spot. She gritted her teeth and began to cry. “This must be torture.” He then remove his hand and trotted off with a smile.

She open her eyes with a blink in deprivement as the guard’s look on at her and whisper among themselves. Her face went bright red as she made her horse run. She did her best to stop her facial expression. With each step her horse took. Her ‘uniform’ would hit and miss her sweet spot. Always on the edge and yet never filled. 

As the night goes on King Drye leads the hunt in the dead of the night. He would stop the hunting party ever so often. After a few hours of making the horse run to find broken twigs, branches and foot prints. 

Then he would continue the hunting party. They had lit a few torches to light the way in the night. It only made the forest a terrifying sight to behold. Nothing but howls, animal screams, growls and glowing eyes. Genevieve just wanted this accursed hunt to end. Surely whatever beast they were after had to escape by now.

They then stop at the top of a hill. Genevieve walk her horse up next to King Drye. “My king our prey has gotten –“Genevieve felt her heart stop. There on the hill below them beaten and bruise, limping in fact was Demittri. “Please!” He was unaware of their presence so he was limping very slowly in an open field. Genevieve turn to the king with a pleading look. 

“My dear we found our prey.” King Drye said with a mocking smile walking his horse around her. “After all. An animal should not be left suffering. It is much kinder to put them down.”

“Please he hasn’t done anything.” Genevieve said with her head own. Demittri was one of her only friends left. She didn’t want to lose him.

“Do you remember your first kill?” King Drye ask her as he made his horse stop in the opposite direction of her horse. He wanted to face her. “You were order to kill one of your own. I could tell from the look of your face that you hated every moment of it. Yet you did it anyway.” He then tilt her head up with his hand. “Do you know why you obey me?”

“Yes….” Genevieve whisper clinching the knife in her hand. She gritted her teeth

“Why?” King Drye ask in a wicked grin.

“I’m your Loyal Subject…” Genevieve said thru tears now falling down her face as she look the King in his golden demonic eyes. 

He then made his horse run and Genevieve followed him. The guards followed a well with torches burning ever brighter. Her thoughts rambling and her heart was going a mile a minute. The horse’s running and Demittri turn around to see the hunting party. Yet that not what struck fear into him. What made him break out in a cold sweat was the king face.

The moon light made his eyes glow in a golden predatory color and his pupils were a vertical slit. His mouth had a sharp tooth blood thirsty grin. That what made him run for his life. For the guards and hunting party were nothing compare to the king himself. 

He tried to run but his legs were too battered to run that far. In seconds the king’s guards surrounded him. Demittri was on the ground, on all fours shaking considerably. He was afraid. Yet not for his life. For death was something he welcome. No. what he fear was the king. For once the king had you. One can only hope death visit them.

King Drye got off his horse and walk over to a shaking Demittri. “Hello Demittri you gave quite a hunt. I didn’t think you would get this far.” King Drye said with a laugh. “Then again you had a wholes day’s head start.”

“I would have gotten farther if your fucking guards had not send dogs after me seconds after my release. I’m surprise the hounds are not here now.” Demittri spat at him in rage. Yes Demittri was fearful. Still he knew he was going to die. So what the hell. He wasn’t going to hold anything back. Not a damn thing! “I thought you wanted this to be fair?” 

“It was fair filthy irregular.” King Drye said coldly. He then unsheathe his sword as he slowly walk over to the man. “However if you were not faster than the hounds. That’s not our fault.”

“Damn you to Hell!” Demittri snarl out. The king stop in front of him with shadow over him.

“Been there! Done that! I found it all quite lovely!” King Drye shot back with quick wit as he rise his sword to Demittri throat. Demittri stare the king dead in his eyes as he wait for the final blow. He then lower his sword with a knowing look. “I would not mind ending your life. It is wrong for a king to lower themselves by killing an irregular.” He then turn around lifting his hands in the air motioning for Genevieve to approach. “I will leave that honor to my loyal Subject.”

Demittri look as her as she walk over to them slowly. He knew the king game. This didn’t have anything to do with him. This was all for Genevieve. A way for him to break her further while strengthen his control over her. However he would not make this any harder on Genevieve anymore then it was. He will die with dignity and respect. Most of all he will make this as easy as possible for Genevieve. While spitting in the kings face.

Slowly and as painfully as possible Demittri rose to his feet. Genevieve stood next to the king keeping her head low. The king took her hand and look back at Demittri. “I see you found your feet.” King Drye said in a cool voice. “I expect nothing less from someone like you.”

“I don’t have anything else to say to you.” Demittri said as he look at a trembling Genevieve struggling to keep it together. She was trying hard to stop her tears but failed miserably. “For your evil will not last.”

“Filthy irregular till the end.” King Drye said with a curl lip of disgust. He then turn to Genevieve and held her to stop her trembling. “Ignore his words love. Calm yourself and strike his heart. All this movement will cause a miss strike and you might prolong his death. We don’t want to prolong an animal suffering.” 

Genevieve was keeping her head low as her tear freely fall down her face. There was no use in begging. Once the king made a decision there was no turning back. The king sensing her distress and hesitation smiled. “Do you need help my dear?” He ask her softly as he held her from behind. He help her raise her knife and point the tip at Demittri chest. “Just listen to my voice.”

“I…I…don’t….want to do this!” Genevieve cried looking up at her battered friend. “I…can’t…hurt my friend…please don’t make me kill him!”

“Genevieve! It’s alright my Queen.” Demittri said with a soft smile. Genevieve look up at the man blinking thru tears as King Drye frown at the man. “Dry those tears my friend. I know I’m going to die. I knew it from the moment the king return. This is not your fault my Queen.” Demittri walk forward till the tip of the knife was at his chest. “If I have to die here. I rather you give the killing blow. Please my Queen let me die with decency.” 

There was a long pause and Genevieve had close her eyes. She stay like that for a few minutes before opening them. “Goodbye my friend.” Genevieve whispers with quivering lips thru tear stain eyes. She gave her warmest smile and plunge the knife in his heart.

“SHUNK!”

Demittri never broke eye contact with her and just held her arm as he wait for death with a smile. King Drye sneer and kiss Genevieve neck. “Very good my love. However I don’t think we had enough ‘suffering’.” King Drye then grips the knife with Genevieve hand and sends a black roaring flame thru the knife.

Demittri insides burn like hell fire and his eyes boil as he cried tears of blood. His mouth begins to vomit blood at he looks up in fear at Genevieve. “AAAaaaAAuUUgGGHhhHH!!!” Demittri scream in anguish as the king rake the knife across his body. His blood spray out like a water hose, drenching both the Genevieve and the king in his blood. Genevieve eyes went wide with tremors as king Drye wrap his other hand around her neck and burry his smiling sadistic face into her hair.

Demittri body hit the ground hard as he breaths hard. Struggling to stay alive. Yet with each breath of air he took gallons of blood pour out of his mouth. Yet he look up at the Queen with the last bit of will power he had. 

“No..t…yy…our….faaa…auuult!” Demittri spoke as his head turn to the side. The life slowly left his eyes. “Nooot….fault…” Then he was gone. 

Genevieve tears flood like a river. She didn’t move at all and just stare at her friend. King Drye walk in front of her and embrace her in a full hug. “No one can be fully aware of another human being unless we love them. By that love we see potential in our beloved.” King Drye said holding her and then held her face forcing her to look deep into his golden eyes. “Through that love, we allow our beloved to see their potential. Expressing that love, our beloved’s potential comes true.” He then wipes her tears and burry his lips into her with a deep kiss. 

King Drye had the body burn and he made Genevieve watch as it all turn to ash. After that she did nothing else. That night King Drye and Genevieve share a bath with each other. Genevieve was so out of it. She didn’t even care that the king saw her naked and was bathing her. She just stare out into space not saying a word.

After that he got her dress in a see thru fishnet dress and see thru fishnet socks. He then left saying that he had to grab a few things. Genevieve sat on the bed and curl up in a little ball. She didn’t know what she was doing anymore or why she was here. The bed felt like a dark abyss swallowing her into nothingness. She wanted to go to that nothingness. She wanted to lose herself in it, because in her eyes there was nothing worth saving.

She then herd footsteps and whimpering. “Huh?” Genevieve went as she rise her head. “What was that?” She herd whimpering again and sat up. She look to the door and determine the source of the whimpering was out of the window. After everything she been thru she could not help but see who was crying. 

She made her way to the window and sat down at the ledge. Her eyes widen as she saw who was crying. There on the ground in the court yard with a swollen cheek, crying his eyes out was her son Atlan. Next to him were far too heavy books sprawl out on the floor.

“Atlan! Atlan! Where are you?!” A women voice scream. A nun then came into view with a ruler. She spotted Atlan crying on the ground. “There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you!” She then march over to him with a stern look in her eyes. “Get off the ground my prince. This is unbecoming for one with royal blood such as yourself!”

Atlan wipe his face and stood up. “I’m sorry Miss. Truman. I didn’t mean to make you look for me. I…I was just taking a break.” Atlan said softly he then made a big smile. “So what are we studying today?”

Observing Atlan swollen cheek she soften her look. “Oh Atlan how about we study by the river with the ducks. Collect your books.” Mss. Truman said walking over to the boy. Atlan collect his heavy books and Mss. Truman help him carry them. “After that let’s get some stew for lunch.”

“Um ok Mss. Truman.” Atlan said letting her lead him away. “Mss. Truman?”

“Yes my boy?” She ask him.

“Thank you.” Atlan said looking down. 

Mss. Truman displayed a heartfelt smile and look ahead. “You’re welcome my boy. Let’s hurry if we’re going to see the ducks.” Mss. Truman said with glee as she walk with pride. “I will even teach you the different species of water fowl.”

Genevieve watch them go and smile to herself. That was the first time she saw her son since the king came back. From the looks of him, she knew he was well feed and in good health. She knew his father was giving him a hard time. There was nothing she could do. Except keep the kings attentions on her. She then stood up and walk over to a white porcelain bowl. She took one of the cloth that were hanging on the wall and pour cold water into the bowl.

She dip the rag in the bowl and wash her face. ‘That right. I need to be strong. Not for myself! For my son!’ She thinks to herself. ‘No matter the cost! I will protect him!’

Just then King Drye walk thru the door with four dildos, a knife and a whip. His golden eyes bore into hers. “Hello my Queen it’s nice to see that you’re up and about.” King Drye said closing the door behind him. The smile on his face sent a cold chill down her spine. “After all it’s no fun if my pet isn’t completely there.”

“My King?” Genevieve ask taking a step back. “I haven’t done anything wrong. I haven’t done anything that warrant a punishment.”

“Who said anything about punishment?” King Drye said walking to the counter. He sat down the four dildos and the whip. “This is…Just our bonding time.”

With every step she takes back he take forward. Suddenly she slip and fall on the bed. “If you’re obedient this will bring us closer.” King Drye said as he turn her over to her stomach. Cold steel hit the top of her back softly. Genevieve tense up and King Drye Sigh. “You need to relax.”

“How can I?” Genevieve whisper feeling tears prick her eyes. Yes she was going to be strong for her son. That didn’t mean it was going to be easy. Especially if the king had a kinfe

King Drye stood up off the bed. Genevieve didn’t move or look at the king. She just listen to his footsteps. He took off his coat and shoes. He put them both away on a night stand and walk back over. To Genevieve surprise she could hear him humming. 

She could feel his weight on the bed as he crawl over to her. He pulls her into his lap and began to play in her red hair ever so softly. Genevieve was still tense fighting back her tears. The kings humming for some reason calm her just a bit, but only a bit.

Then he did the most unimaginable thing she could think of. He began to sing softly. “Every breath you take. Every move you make. Every bond you break. Every step you take. I'll be watching you.” As King Drye sang he took the knife and slowly cut the back of her gown open. “Every single day. Every word you say. Every game you play. Every night you stay. I'll be watching you.”

He then turns her head and pulls her in for a soft kiss. Genevieve leans in to the kiss. Never pushing him away. He then slowly lay her back down and gently put his hand around her neck. “Oh can't you see. You belong to me?” Then ever so delicately he digs the knife into her soft rosy peach skin. Genevieve yelps and try’s to turn around but the king had a firm grip on her neck. He tighten his grip on her neck as to warn her. She knew he wanted her to stay still. So she did. She didn’t know why she stay still but thru the kings singing she did. “How my poor heart aches with every step you take” He waits till she relax a bit before continuing. 

Genevieve whine fighting back tears as the kings carves deeply into her skin. “Every move you make. Every vow you break. Every smile you fake. Every claim you stake.” The King carves a crown into her skin. To give the crown a darker color he flay the skin out. Finally Genevieve could not take it anymore and she let the tears fall. “I'll be watching you.”

“Please…sob…whine…please….No more….No more!” Genevieve pleads out thru tears. Her pleads falls on deaf ears. King Drye does not skip a beat. He then carves a neat shield beneath the crown. Genevieve back is bloody but not nearly enough to have the king worry. If anything her moans of pain only encourage him. So he continues to carve on. Giving her comforting rubs and soft coos as he sings.

He ever so gently carve a smaller shield pattern into the bigger shield pattern. He then carves a wolf pattern in the middle of the shield pattern. There was a long pause to where the king did nothing more. Genevieve relax greatly thinking that it was all over. “Every breath you take.” King Drye keeps singing a bit louder with an impressive grin and flay the wolf pattern off Genevieve back. This caught Genevieve off guard as she let out a blood curdling scream as the king kept her pin down. “Every move you make” Genevieve blood flow like a canal as she clutch the bed in agony as pain rack thru her body. “Every bond you break.” The king just kept a calm smile as if he was a mother dealing with an unruly child. “Every step you take.”

“Please! aAaAUUuuuGgGgHhH!!! Please! I…I…can’t….!” Genevieve squeal out rocking in his lap, by now they are both covered in her blood. He hushes her in a soft coo. Keeping a soft grip on her. Yet she dare not try to escape his grasp. The way he held her was like a command in itself not to move. 

He then carves iron chains on both sides of the shields in a beautiful pattern. He look his work over feeling like something was missing. Oh yes he knew what it was now. On top of the shield in neat cursive penmanship he carve out the words loyal subject. Now he was satisfied. 

“Every bond you break.” He smile softly as he kept on singing and grabs a fist full of her red hair. By now Genevieve face is soaking wet with tears. He studies her face for a moment as he sing and chuckles. “Every step you take.” He bury his lips into hers in a deep consuming kiss. He then holds her and looks up in a triumphs smile as Genevieve lay limp in his chest. “I'll be watching you.”

After a few minutes of holding her, the king then moves Genevieve to the middle of the bed. He ties both of her hands to each bed post and climbs off the bed. Genevieve is crying as her raw back burn in agony. He look at her and smirk as he took his blood drench knife. 

“Calm down love. You won’t bleed to death from your new mark.” King Drye said as he walk over to his the counter and sat the knife down. He looks the whip and the dildos over. It was like he was trying to decide what he should use next. “After all we have barely begun.”

He pick up the whip and walk back over to her. “I don’t want to mess up your mark love. Such craftsmanship would only be ruin by the whip.” The king said as he turn around. She could get a better look at the type of whip he had and it made her blood run cold. It was a long Nine Tailed Dungeon Whip. It look specially made as well. The nine tails look like it was made with thin strong leather and made to have sharp edges all around. The kings golden eyes glow as he look down at her with the most malevolent smirk. “Shall we begin?”

Genevieve eyes went wide in terror as she relies the type of whipping she was getting. King Drye look like he remember something. “Oh before I forget.” King Drye went and tore off her night gown like tissue paper. He then tied her legs apart at the bottom of the bed post with her torn night gown. Standing back up he look her over. “That better. Now we can start.”

King Drye brought the whip back and strike hard between Genevieve legs. Hitting her hard on her pussy. “AaAUuHhH!” Genevieve scream in anguish as she arch her back up trying to futilely escape the pain.

“That right love. Scream for me! Let me hear your voice.” He commanded her as he strike again. This time hitting her stomach. Earning another howl of pain. “Always good to hear your voice my love.”

What was even sweater to his ears then her howls of pain and moans of agony, was her pleading to make it stop. “Please! No-AaAUuUGgGHhH!” Genevieve trying to plead out before the king strike her again across her bare chest. “No! StOp! It HuRtS!”

“Tell you what my dear. If you stay awake thru this next part. Then I will stop what I’m doing and we can just share a bath together.” King Drye said as Genevieve shake in her binds. She look a bit hopeful and Drye could only ‘aw’ at how cute she look. Right before he CRUSH it. His lit a black fire all thru the whip and Genevieve eye went wide. He then gave a sharp tooth smile. “Remember all you have to do is…. Stay. Awake.”

He unleash hard and unforgiving strikes all over her body. The King was extreme but he still pull his strikes. Had he use his full strength he would have killed her. Still the melody coming from her mouth was pure ecstasy to his ears. Depending on where he strike her voice would change in some kind of way. “Whipping your body is like playing a piano.” The king said with amusement as he lift the whip. “For example you scream a low pitch when I hit your breast.”

He hit her both already black and blue breast. Getting the pacific scream he wanted. “aAauUugGghHh!” Genevieve screech arching her back in. She was totally expose and unable to escape the Kings whip. Much to the king’s delight.

“When I hit your stomach. You make the most adorable squeal.” King Drye said as he strike her stomach again. The black flame instantly made her skin black and boil. “Also watching your skin turn from one color to another will always be a beautiful sight to watch.”

“AAaAAUUuUUHHhHH!” Genevieve shriek so loud that it broke a vase. Which made the king break out in hysterical laughter.

“Now that the voice I wanted!” King Drye laugh as he wipe a tear from his face. “But the best voice you make is when I strike right here.”

He strike her between her legs, hitting her vagina. Giving the king a beautiful howl. “AaAaAUuUuUGgGgGHhHhH!!!!!!!” Genevieve shriek and violently tremble in her bindings till she quiet down into a nice sob.

Drye coo her and walk to her side. “That a good girl. You stayed awake thru it all. I’m so proud of you.” He said to her softly as he cup her face. “But were far from finish. Be a good girl and try to stay awake love.”

“Wait! Wait! You said! You said! If we stay awake! We could….” Genevieve whimper dejectedly. “We could just take…sob a bath!”

“I know what I said.” Drye said walking to the front of the bed. “However I say when were done and were far from done, love.” Genevieve look like she was about to cry a flood. She wanted to escape his black flame whip. But the king’s binds kept her exactly where he wanted. The king was gonna play her like a piano. “Now let’s see if I can make you sing a song.”

The whip hit her hard and fast. The king did not wait in between hits. He just hit her one after the other. Genevieve was far beyond pleading with the king. For it was useless. The pain would not allow her to speak at all. All she could do was scream as his whip came down. Till eventually she pass out. The king finally stop and his black fire went away. He threw his whip to the wayside as his bite his bottom lip.

He look her body over, getting a good look at his work. To him it was a beautiful art work. “Hhmm… It is a master piece.” King Drye said putting his hand out as he admire her body. Her body was a purplish color now and her back was bloody, carve to perfection. “Nothing else looks so prefect.”

“Now on to something more… fun.” King Drye said as he walk over to the counter. He briefly wonder if he would be able to use all four on her and not just fuck her. He look back at her pass out form with a smile. “Yes, just two will do.” He pick up the two dildos he had like the most and walk back over to the bed.

He undid the binding of her feet and climb on the bed. His hand glow a golden color and he touch the side of Genevieve face. Slowly she awoken with a groan in pain. “Hello my love.” King Drye whisper rubbing her forehead. “You took more than I thought you could, my love. Now I want you to relax for this next part.”

She look up at him as he held up two dildos. The first one made her eyes bulge. It was a big Black Baller Anal Beads. There were five beads and each bead was bigger than her hand. “No…I can’t take that…Please my king! I’ll burst!” Genevieve pleaded in a panic tone. “No one can take that!”

“Now, now my dear.” King Drye said sitting between her legs as he held up a black Manhandler Beige dildo. This dildo came with a handle and was custom made with simulation bumps. “I promise I will make everything fit. Now sit still.”

He flip her over twisting her arms in the process in an uncomfortable angle. He brought the anal beads up and chuckle. “I’m sorry my dear. I must have forgotten the oils.” Drye laughs, as he press the first bead at her bottom entrance. “Oh well. We will just have to PUSH on. Wont we. Hahahaha.”

He push her up and made her knees bind, keeping her ass in the air. He press the tip at her entrance and slowly began to push the rubber bead in. Too bad for her the dryness of the toy and her entrance only made this sting like hell. The slower he went the more the pain intensifies and became unbearable. She couldn’t help it! She had to beg! 

“Please! No! It hurts! I can’t TAKE IT! Please my King! It won’t fit!” Genevieve scream as she bite down hard on one of the pillows. It hurt so much but no matter how much she tried she could cry no more. She had no more tears left. The King kept pushing till there was a pop and the first ball disappear in her ass. “Aaauuuggghhh!!! No more! No more! Whine!”

“Ah. See that wasn’t so bad my love. Now the next four.” King Drye spoke as, he press the second ball on her hole. “Make sure you keep it all in my girl.” He push down hard pushing the second bead in. 

“AAAuughh!” Genevieve scream kicking her legs. She jerk her body left and right earning a hard smack on her ass. “Ah! I’m sorry but it all hurts! Please no more I’ll burst.”

“Don’t fight me my dear.” King Drye said with a sneer. He press the third one in. It went in a lot easier. Genevieve seem to be able to handle this one a lot better. Not because it was smaller but because her ass was expanding and staring to loosen. “You’re doing great love. Just two more to go.”

“HHmmm…Oh man! Oh man!” Genevieve just wanted the damn thing to be over. Maybe this turn on other people but for her it was just pain. Thank the gods it was becoming easier to take. Unfortunately it was all about to change with the fourth one. It caught her completely off guard. “AaAUuUGgGHhH! FuCk SaKe!” 

This time she had tears to cry. “Oh did you feel that my love. Did you feel a ball go so far inside you that you didn’t even know it was possible?” King Drye ask with a sly smile as he grab a fist full of her red hair. Her eyes roll to the back of her head, with a fresh river of tears going down her face. “You see love. With each ball that enters into you, your body is force to make room. So one ball forces another to go even deeper in you. Touching highly sensitive parts of you that has never been felt before.”

“Take it out! Take it out! Take it all out! AAAAHH!” Genevieve scream as she try to push them out. King Drye only laugh as he took the last ball and watch as Genevieve try in vain to push the balls out. “Why won’t they come out? It hurts so much!”

“Hahaha! Don’t you get it my love? Your insides are squeezing down on it. Just like a real cock.” He said as he push the last ball into her. The feeling of the balls suddenly going even deeper into her stole all the air out of her. “All that pushing only makes the balls go deeper my love. It’s like your fucking yourself.”

He flips her back over and Genevieve was grateful her arm was back in a normal position. Still she knew this night was far from fucking over. She knew the king was just getting started. Still something was off. It pain her to no end. Still no one knew her body more than the king.

So why was he playing with her ass? He knew it brought absolutely no pleasure to her. So why do it. She wanted to crack it all up to her just being evil. Yet she knew the king did everything for a reason. Too bad for her she never knew why. Still she didn’t have to wait long to find out.

As if he was picking up on what she was thinking. The king spoke. “I can see your confuse my dear. I promise everything will be made abundantly clear.” He spoke as he lift up the black Manhandler Beige dildo. “Just lay your head back and enjoy my love.”

“Wait…whats-!” Genevieve went as she yelp. The king shove the Dildo right into her pussy and press down hard into her spot. “Ah…Ah!” It was so fast and hard that it caught her off guard. There was some pain but it quickly went away due to the pressure on her sweet spot. “Aaahhhh! Oh my god!” The real kicker was. When the king turn his hand, he basically was twisting her insides. This only added to her pleasure. 

“Do you know how much you make me feel. In hell I was split in two. For a long while there was nothing and for some reason. All I could think about…was you.” King Drye spoke in a dark tone. He press down harder on the dildo. Earning another moan from her. “What you were doing up here? Where you thinking about me? While you live the happiest days of your life?”

“You…Miss me? Aah!” Genevieve cry out as the King pull out the Dildo and slam it back in.

“No! I just have an itch I need to scratch! That all my love. I am very patient my dear. Your soul belongs to ME!” The King said as he slam the dildo in her again. “So I knew I would have you eventually. No. The itch I’m referring to is something only a mortal can scratch. With their innocents and complete ignorance of everything around them. The kind of itch that can only be scratch while watching their sense of hope be rip apart right in front of them!”

Genevieve close her eyes tight as her inner walls close down on the dildo. She try to focus on anything else, but she couldn’t. The pain in her ass, along with the fullness of the anal beads and the pleasure the Manhandler Beige brought, only made her relies the purpose of it all.

The anal beads were supposed to create unbearable pain. So when the king slams the Manhandler Beige into her. The bumps on it would increase her pleasure. However she wanted more and the king not moving it at all was literally torture. The longer he stayed still. The more she wanted him to painfully move it. She bite her bottom lip in need. With every second that past it became harder not to beg. Genevieve began to fidget and wiggle. Trying her best to get some friction with the dildo. 

Too bad it only made it worse. The more she try to get some movement. The anal beads will bob the dildo out of the way. Missing her sweet spot. “Aaahhh! Whine! Whine!” Genevieve moan shaking. Bringing her legs into the fetal potion. 

She look up and only saw the king wicked smile. “Do you understand now my love? What I have been feeling this entire time. To never be satisfied no matter how much you desire it.” King Drye told her in a cold methodical voice. “In hell every demon is… well tolerant to a lot of things. I can only get certain reactions and feelings, from mortals.”

The king jump in surprise as Genevieve kiss his cheek. “You poor thing. I always found the idea of death comforting. You go be with your love ones. The ones you meet and the one you never got to see. Are all up there loving you. Watching every move and step cheering for you.” Genevieve whisper to him with a small smile. “To know that my life can end at any moment and that I could find you. Was always comforting to me. Do you honestly believe you are the only one with itch that could not be scratch? You ruin me for other in your wake. I believe that only in death could I ever become satisfied. None could ever fill your place.”

Drye close his eyes and sigh. He knew her words were true. For no one else could ever fill her the way he did. “You always did know what to say at the right moment. My love.” The king spoke relaxing his grip a bit. “However such honesty and waiting needs to be rectify.”

The king then slam the Dildo in harder than he had before and Genevieve saw stars. The king did a slow, yet hard thrust to draw out her pleasure. He twist and rub her clitoris with his other hand. “Aaahhh! Oh fuck!” Genevieve went closing her eyes. Biting her bottom lip. While he observe the cute face she was making. He still wanted something else from her. Something he has been longing for in the depths of hell. 

He then kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear. “Beg me my dear. Tell me you want it.” King Drye murmur to her. Nibbling on her ear lobe. There was a long silence and the king stop thrusting his arm in an instance. He even stop rubbing her clitoris. “Sweaty. You don’t refuse do you?”

“I never said that.” Genevieve said defending herself.

“Then beg my love.” The king simple stated. Genevieve turn her head and refuse to look at him. He then stat up and smile. “I see now my dear. Alright the. I will still give you the pleasure your body seek.” His voice was cold and almost cheerful. This made Genevieve heart skip a beat. “After all. I did promise to rectify you for all your honest and waiting.” 

“In fact how about we make you cum right now my dear.” The king spoke getting a tight grip on the Manhandler Beige dildo. “You deserve a reward and I rather not keep your body waiting.” 

With that Drye slams the dildo harder than ever into her. With a force that stole the air right out of her. “….Gasp.” Genevieve gritted her teeth. The anal beads up her ass only bounce from the sudden force rubbing against the Manhandler Beige between the walls of her bowels. 

“Make me pretty noises for me.” The king said with a wicked grin. 

He then pull the dildo out of her and slam back in with the same force as before. He did this over and over again not letting up for one bit. Genevieve try not to scream and moan. She really did. She just couldn’t help it. “AaAuUuGgGhHh! Oh My GoD! FuCk YeAh! OoOHhH!” Genevieve went as she fling her head back as Wave after wave of pleasure hit her like a fucking train.

“How my little girl doing? Does it feel good my love?” The king went as he rub his member between his pants roughly. He undid his pants and pull out his full member. Which was way bigger than the dido ever could be. He could also tell she was getting closer and he wanted this to be an orgasm she never forget.

So he snatch the dildo out of her and threw it across the room. She lift her head and whine at him. “WHIMPER!” Genevieve then look fluster and she whine like a child being deny a candy. 

“Hahahaha! Don’t worry my love. You’ll have something way bigger to fill you up.” The king spoke as he positions his cock at her entrance. “I promise you’ll love EVERY!” The King slam his cock into her. “BIT!” He pull out and slam back in. “OF!” He rotate his dick hard on her sweet spot. “THIS!”

He put both his hands on her arm and rock his hips into her hard. He thrust in and out of her in a fast hard pace. She see white every time he hits her sweet spot and he grunts in pleasure every time he hits it.

“Oh fuck! Yes! Yes!” Genevieve moan biting his shoulder breaking the skin making him bleed. Also wrapping her legs around the king’s waste. She grind her hips into his cock making sure he never skip a beat. She was so fucking close she could almost taste it. “Oh man! So fucking deep! I’m so close!”

The king’s climax was building fast and Genevieve inside squeeze him like a vice grip. On top of that the way she held on to him, even going so far as to bite him. Really drove him to the edge. Still she was the pet and he was the master. She would cum when he allowed it.

“That it baby! That it! Right there!” The king spoke as he grab the tether to her anal beads. She must have gotten worry, because she look up at him with the most adorable plea look he has ever seen. Yes that will do it. He speed up his thrusting, going in and out. In and out. Until he was right there and was about to cum. 

He went in to give Genevieve a deep kiss. “I hope you’re ready for this next part my love.” He said with a wicked smile as he bite her ear.

He squeeze down hard on her clitoris and as she cum, he rip the anal beads right out of her. Her eyes open wide as her body register what has happen. Her body shake as she open her mouth. “AaAaAUuUuUgGgGgHhHhH!!!!!” Genevieve scream as she climaxes a wave of immense pain and pleasure with the king.

The king body quiver as a sharp tooth smile over took him. “Yes this is exactly what I have been missing in hell.” The king spoke as Genevieve slump on the bed. He rub her cheek with his hand as small drops of tears leak from her eyes. “Consider my itch…scratch.”

Genevieve then broke like a dam. She just started to cry and just could not bring herself to care if the king saw her or not. She had no fight left in her. The king has won and she has lost. Like always. She was his play thing and nothing she did would change that. In this life and in the next.

A week has past and Genevieve body was still heeling. Her eyes were still puffy and her back was swollen like a plum. That was nothing compare to her pussy. She could barely close her legs without hissing and moaning in pain. Luckily for her some oils from the maids help in that department. Too bad the bruises on her body could only be help with ice cold bags of water.

She stay in her room during the whole week. Maids were brought in to help her do simple daily task. From feeding her, bathing her and helping her do more private thing. They even help her apply oils to help heal her beaten body.

Another week later Genevieve is able to do most stuff for herself. So she deny more maids from coming around. Out of fear of making a friendship. She dare not bring another friends to the king’s mercy. Still she needed help every now and then. This morning she was resting on the bed, like usual. That was until she heave over and let her guts out on the floor. She wipes her mouth. Slowly she gets out of bed and whines in pain with every move she makes.

Obviously she was still recovering from her time with the king. At least he allow her rest from having to put on her ‘uniform’. She sat up shaking doing her beast to stand. He body ach with every step she takes. She stumbles a bit but holds her balance. “At this rate I won’t be able to get rid of anymore maid’s for months.” Genevieve growls to herself. “I bet he wanted this! He just wants more people he can use against me!”

“Knock! Knock! Knock!” 

Genevieve turn her head and head to window. “Please come in.” Genevieve yell out to the door. She then wheeze in pain. “Owe! Damn, it even hurts to yell.”

“Your grace” One maid said as three others followed behind her. “We are here this morning to help you.”

“Very well.” Genevieve spoke as she look at all the maids. “Two of you can start by getting my bath ready. While the other two can get my clothes out and prepare new bandages for me to put on.”

“Yes my Queen” Was all they said and went to work. None wanted to make conversation. She didn’t blame them. So she went ahead to the bath room. 

Just then a maid walk in and it took everything Genevieve had to not look surprise. The maid was five foot three with brown straight hair in a tight bun and serious red eyes. 

“You are late Addro. Everyone has already gotten started to help the Queen.” One of the maids scold her. Genevieve walk away and head towards the bath. She did not want to give it away that she knew this maid. “What is your reason for being late?”

“I am sorry madam.” Addro bows her head. “But the head butler needed my assistance this morning and I could not refuse.”

The maid look at her for a moment and sigh. “Fine. Next time inform us if you’re late. So we can find a replacement in time.” The maid tiled her head. “Now... Go get some clean rags so we may bathe the Queen. Also never be late again Addro.”

“Yes miss.” Addro said and walk to the cabinets to get the rags. Genevieve got undress and some of the maids took off her old bandages.

That whole morning no one spoke. The Queen was bathe with mint soaps and leafs. Once her bath was over she was pat down dry. New creams were added to her wounds and so were her bandages. They got her dress and proceeded to leave. “Addro was it?” Genevieve said lifting a hand. The maids stop and look back at the Queen. “I need help with my breakfast if you don’t mind. So I would like to talk it over with a maid on what I want.”

The maid from before nodded her head in approval and Addro stay behind while the other maids left. “Queen Genevieve how can I be of service?” Addro ask with a bow. 

Genevieve walk over to the room door and lock it. Maids were like spies for the king. Also they were always so nosy. “This way to the washroom please. We need fresh water for the food.” Genevieve said with a soft voice. There was no need to get water from the washroom. They could have gotten fresh water from the kitchen just as well. There was only one reason for this. Privacy, privacy to speak freely without being over heard.

“Certainly my Queen.” Addro said. Addro must have pick up what she was putting down. Because she agree and quickly made her way to the wash room.

Once in the washroom Genevieve close the door behind them. “What are you doing here Addro?” Genevieve ask her in a soft voice. Even though she knew no one was listening. She was still fearful to speak freely. “If the king finds out your with the resistance. You’ll be-“

“It’s funny. I never thought you pay attention to what happens to lowly resistance members Gen.” Addro voice was not hostile but you could feel the cynicism. “After all one of the first things you did once you were by HIS side was kill one of our own. Now you worry about me? Save it.”

The Queen look as if someone had cut her with a knife. Addro once seeing the Queen expression. Wanted to take back what she said at once. Yet because it was true and what she felt, she did not. For that principle alone she must stand by her words. “I’m sorry…” was all Genevieve said thru watery eyes unable to meet Addro gaze. 

Addro wanted to soften her gaze. She really wanted to. That still didn’t change the fact that thanks to the Queens actions. Thousands of good innocent men, women and children are dead. If she were to go easy on her, it would be a disrespect to all those who fought and died. Disrespect to all those children.

The Queen then dry her eyes and look up at her. “Still why are you here?” Genevieve ask her as she fiddle with her fingers in a low voice. “Anyone seen talking to me for too long are killed.”

“I’m here for the resistance. With the king back. We need to know his every move. No mistakes or soft hearts this time.” Addro said with a cold solemn look in her eyes. She then soften her look a bit. “Listen Genevieve. Things…things are going to get horrible from here on out. I…I won’t have you hurt us again. So I’m will give you one chance. One chance to get out of the way.”

Genevieve wince at her words and showed a bit of anger of her own. “If I have to fight you for the sake of my children then I will.” Genevieve said as she brought her hands into a fold. Had Addro not know her, she would truly mistake her for a harden Queen.

Yet she did know her. So that threat felt somewhat empty to her. Still any mother protecting their children should always be taken seriously. “I pose no threat to your children. So no need to worry about them. In fact your children are the only redeeming thing about you in my eyes. So they will be safe.” Addro said as she reclaim her calm collective look. “However my threat- No, promise! Still stands. If you get in our way. I will remove you. Damn the king, Damn your brother, damn your children and …” She took a deep breath in as she took in a bit of air before she spoke again. “Damn anything I feel for you, if it comes to it.”

With that Addro turn and grab a bucket from the floor and filled it with water. She walk out of the washroom with the Queen following behind her. For the rest of the morning there is nothing but silence between them.

Addro made breakfast and clean. While the Queen jut ate and stare at her empty plate when she was done. Addro not having anything else to say to the Queen took the plate, wash it and left. Leaving the Queen to her thoughts.

The next few days Genevieve goes on about her day. She was still healing and her more private parts were still very tender. However today was different. She was not allowed to go back to town but she was allowed to a bit more freedoms. 

Such as a visit to the villages garden right outside of town. Something she was happy for. She guess the king still wanted to keep her isolated form everyone. She didn’t mind. One less person he could use against her. She was on her white horse with two guards riding behind her on their brown horses.

She was reading a good book as they rode to the garden on a stone path. In her hand was a basket for her to pick up some tea leaves and fruits. Ever sense this morning her stomach has been a bit buggy. Nothing major. She had a loss of an appetite, that all.

Once at the garden. The guards dismounted their horse and help the Queen off of hers. As if she needed their help. Still this was her first time out of the castle. So she did not complain. 

“I will be back shortly.” Genevieve spoke in a soft tone of voice. She gracefully walk into the garden happy to get out of the sight of the guards. She look at the garden and smile warmly. “This truly is the best garden in the kingdom.” She has only visit this garden once. Upon re seeing it again and comparing it to the castle garden. She was right. The garden was far better than anything the castle could produce.

The garden was filled with many colorful fruit. There were apple trees, pears trees, plum trees, apricots trees and Cherrie trees. Directly under the trees were Bell Peppers, Blackberries, Cabbage, Cucumbers, Garlic and Strawberries. On the fence post were grape vines, Kiwis vine, Passion fruit vines and Muskmelons. 

To be honest the whole garden was like candy to her eyes. In the past she would ask that new fruits to add to the garden to make it even more colorful. Over time she had her favorite tea leaves ship to her. Just so she could plant them in this garden. So she could always have her favorite tea in reach. The best thing about this garden is that it was free to the public. Which help the homeless population a lot on droughts and times when food was low. 

As she wonder the garden she pick some blackberries and some apples. She then pick some Madagascan red vanilla tea leaves and green tea leaves. “I will have some chicken broth when I get home.” She told herself. For now all she wanted was a comfy spot under a tree to read her book and forget about the king and the resistance.

She found a nice spot under a tree next to a pond. It was nice and cool. A mother duck with her chicks were on the pond happily paddling along without a single concern. For a moment she was envious of the ducks and their care free life. Still she knew that wasn’t true. Chances are most of her babies would fall to predators and even she may fall to one. She knew they live a dangerous life just like her. She just caught them in a peaceful moment.

So without further ado she open her book and began to read. As she read she would munch on some barriers. She hum happily as she ate them. They were good! The barriers were very ripe to perfection. Not to mention they help with her upset stomach.

A few hours has past and she had made it half way thru her book. So deep in her book, she didn’t even notice someone approaching her. “If it isn’t Queen Genevieve. My Queen the ground is for beggars. Could you show your support for them another day.” A calm cool yet condescending voice spoke. Queen Genevieve didn’t even need to look up to see who it was. What a bitch!

“Hello Mackenzie.” Genevieve spoke taking a deep breath of air in. “How did you get past the guards? Let me guess. You offer your ‘services’ to them? Didn’t you?”

“Oh my Queen no. Of course not. Have you forgotten? My family is responsible for the gardens wellbeing. So no one question my presence here.” Mackenzie said fanning her face with a smug smile and bow her head. “After all. As the head of my house hold, it is my responsibility to be useful and an asset to my family.” Mackenzie then stop fanning her fan looking at the Queen with an air of superiority. “What have you been doing to contribute to our Kings kingdom? My Queen.”

Genevieve internally cringe on having to deal with Mackenzie today. One of the most peaceful afternoons she had in a long time was officially gone. On the outside she simply smile and close her book. “Mackenzie observation is always a useful tool that I use. Perhaps if you put down that fan of yours. You could have saw it.” Genevieve slowly stood up holding her basket on one hand and her book in the other. She could see Mackenzie sneer and it only made her feel better. Maybe her afternoon could be save after all. “So… You actually take care of the garden? I always though the love the servants and maids put into the garden is always why it bloom.” Genevieve said as a matter of fact. This seem to hit a nerve with Mackenzie yet she quickly return to her calm state. “After all silver spoon children never lift a finger for anything.”

“Of course not Genevieve. My family is not well verse in plant life. Still we know it’s important. So we put a good amount of money into the plant life of this kingdom for all to enjoy. No matter low or ‘High’ those in power disgrace our kingdom.” Mackenzie said with fake hurt look. She then close the fan and had shown her best fake puppy dog eye. “In your abstained it has been my family to look after the poor and down trotted.”

Yeah right. It was no secret that her family hated the poor and down trotted. They believe that these people brought the kingdom down and the king should have killed them with all the other irregulars. Basters. Yes it was true that their money and people did keep the kingdom much greener arias pretty. The kingdom did not run on them alone and they could be easily replace. For the life of her though she could not understand why the king allowed them to live. 

“Sure Mackenzie. I’m sure you and your family doing a great job while I’m away. Just like the Johnson family.” Genevieve said and Mackenzie straighten up fast. “A family like that was surely a tragedy to be lost.”

Every royal family knew the tragedy of the Johnson family. One week after the king arrive back into the kingdom he had called them irregulars and had the whole family executed in the town square. Now the king killing a whole family was nothing new and to the royals it was no big deal. However the Johnson’s were no normal family. They were rich! Richer then Mackenzie in the trillions. On top of that there family have been part of the kingdom from the very time the kingdom has been build. So a family like that being executed was A BIG DEAL.

It meant one thing and one thing only. The king was sending a messages to the whole kingdom and that message was, No One Was Safe. 

This made Mackenzie recognize who she was talking to. When Genevieve was the total ruler of the kingdom. Genevieve had tolerates her rude, nasty bitch behavior. Yes Genevieve had all the power but Mackenzie knew deep down she never use it to hurt her. No matter what she said or how horrible she act to the Queen. Now that the king was back that was a different story.

She had idiotically came out and practically mock the Queen and disturbed her. She had not only put herself at risk but her new born child as well. “My Queen I’m sorry for my rude intrusion.” Mackenzie said as she quickly bow her head in apology. “Perhaps I can-“

“Save it Mackenzie. Just remember your daughter and cherish her every day.” Genevieve said already walking away from her. “For there are tigers in the night.” Mackenzie watch her go and felt a cold chill go down her spine. She quickly hurry out of the garden. Genevieve pick a few more fruits and made her way back to the guards.

Genevieve didn’t understand why she was so harsh to Mackenzie. Never have she threaten her before or anyone like that. Perhaps her time was just upon her and mix that with her aching healing body. Yes that why she snap at her like that. 

Now her stomach has gotten worse from that interaction. She just wanted to get back to the castle. Also the stress of the wellbeing of her son always had her on edge. Yes that all it was stress and hormones. All she need was a good night sleep.

The next few weeks Genevieve had been nothing but sick and miserable. So miserable she had refuse any of the maids help. All she did was drink water, sleep and vomit her guts out later on. She had the shivers even though she wasn’t cold. Yup. She had a full blown flue. She just hope it would clear up soon.

Lucky for her she got her wish. Too bad it came with the worse news possible. She try to deny it but she knew time was very important now. So she did the only thing she could do. She had to get Addro. She had to be sly about it though. If the king suspect she was too close to even one servant he would have them killed. 

‘I will get Addro attention at lunch.’ She thinks to herself. Even though she deny the servants help. They still made her breakfast, lunch and dinner. Addro would be among the servants that made lunch. ‘But how am I gonna talk to her?’

She had already taken a risk of talking to Addro in private before. It would be very risky to do it again. On top of that she had no idea if she would even help her. She knew Addro could keep her secret. Yet Addro had made it clear that she was here for the resistance. Not for her. Genevieve grab her belly and knew she had to risk it. She just had to think of a way to get Addro to herself. Light just went off in her head. Yes she had the prefect way.

So she went about her day like nothing was the matter. Even though at the pit of her stomach. She was thinking all about the, what if’s and what would the king do to her should he ever find out. She wanted to cry but she knew that would only bring attention to her. That was not something she needed right now.

She had her breakfast and like always went to the garden to read. Once she was done with that she went to the library to get another book for herself to read. She, thought reading a book would take her mind off the whole things. Somehow she was right. Man she really love books. So much she almost miss lunch. 

She put down her book and hurry to the castle kitchen. She just hope she make it in time to see Addro. One at the kitchen she was glad to see the maids preparing her lunch and Addro was one of them. Of course she did not let them see her relief. She calmly walk to the table and sat down. 

“My Queen my I know what will you dine on for lunch?” The head maid ask with a bow of her head. “We are ready and here to serve her majesty.”

“Yes. Some fresh fruits and some fresh bake pastries will be great for lunch.” Genevieve said looking down at the table. “Thank you.”

“My Queen. We have no fresh milk or fruits. I will need to send the maids out to get it for you, before we can cook.” The head maid spoke keeping her head bow. “Perhaps the fruits we already have my Queen.”

“No.” Genevieve said flatly and the head maid jump a bit. “I want fresh ingredients for my lunch this afternoon. It is the only thing I crave right now. I only need one maid to tend to me while I wait.” Genevieve then point to Addro with a stern angry look. “You, will get me water while the other get the ingredients for my breakfast!” Addro quickly grab a porcelain bucket and ran out of the kitchen with a bit of a fright. She had forgotten Genevieve could be scary sometimes.

“My Queen perhaps-“The maid try to reason and shut her mouth at the look Genevieve was giving her.

“Do as your Queen tell you.” Genevieve said in a cold voice. The maids all left getting things to gather ingredients for Genevieve lunch. The head maid was the last to leave with a fearful look on her face.

Addro came back in the room with the water and pour Genevieve a glass of water. She walk over to her and put the water on the table. “Here my Queen.” Addro said and back away from the Queen. “Goodbye your grace.” She wanted to be present for a meeting the king was having. All she did was set the table while the other cook. She could leave early. She wanted no part in whatever Genevieve was doing.

“Excuses me.” Genevieve spoke in a soft tone.

‘Damn it!’ Addro curse internally. Addro turn on her heal. She smile and bow her head. “How may I help her majesty?”

“I need tea leaves for the water you brought in the kitchen.” Genevieve said gracefully standing up. “I have a taste for Madagascan red vanilla tea for lunch. I pick some a few weeks ago. It’s in my room. I will show you where I put them. This way please.”

Addro then understood as she follow the Queen out of the kitchen. The Queen wanted to speak to her. It must have been important if she was willing to risk the king’s eye. She didn’t know what the Queen wanted to talk about and frankly she didn’t care. She put her and the resistance at risk with her idiot attempt to speak to her. She was piss. Yet her face did not show it.

As she came closer and closer to the Queens room. Addro could feel her blood boil. She really hope that whatever the Queen wanted to talk about WAS important for the Queen sake. She WILL NOT have Genevieve get in the way of the resistance again.

Once at the Queens room they both walk in and Genevieve lock the door behind them. She close all the windows. She check the bathroom and the closet. Once that was all done she motion for Addro to the bathroom. She close the bath room door and turn to Addro. “I’m pregnant!” Genevieve blurted out with tears pricing her eyes.

Addro felt her anger melt away art those words as her eyes went wide. “What?!” Addro went grabbing her head. “How do you know? How did this happen?!”

“Sssshhhh! Keep your voice down. The king has spies everywhere.” Genevieve said looking around fearfully. Addro calm herself pinch the bridge of her noise. “The king and I spent some time together. I miss my period and I’m freaking out.”

“Sigh. Look Genevieve I’m sorry you’re in this mess. I really am. But helping you will only expose me and in turn hurt the resistance. I’m sorry my Queen. I can’t.” Addro said looking at her with sympathy. “The best I can do is keep the maids and some of the king’s spies off your back. The rest is up to you.”

“Please Addro. I know you don’t have to help me but I’m desperate. He will kill this one the minute it’s born or take the baby away from me.” Genevieve pleads with her. “I don’t want him to know at all. If possible. I can keep him a secret right in my room until I figure something else out.”

“This is your problem my Queen. I will not put the resistance at risk for you. Too many have died because of your idiot heart.” Addro said more sternly. “The resistance is not some charity that you can call on to bail you out whenever you want. Genevieve!”

“Then you kill my children! They have done nothing wrong! You can save them and yet you do nothing but worry about your own damn cause!” Genevieve said as she began to cry doing her best to keep it together. “I know I did wrong but all you can do is punish me! You have no idea what I been thru! The sacrifices I have made! Or how I end up with the king in the first place! All you do is judge!”

Addro look at her and close her eyes. “Your right. I don’t know how you got here or what the king has done to you or the decisions you had to make.” Addro said softly. She then looks up at Genevieve with angry tears in her eyes. “You were not the only one suffering. I lost people I love and cared about Genevieve. Children! Friends! Parents! We had to sacrifice things as well! You weren’t alone in suffering Genevieve.” Addro then turn to leave. “I’m sorry for the things you went thru Genevieve. I just can’t let your ‘love’ massacre my people again. You are on your own.”

“Please Addro. I know you hate me. I didn’t relies you were suffering. Please regardless of your feeling for me. Just help my baby. I don’t want them to die. I don’t want him to kill them in front of me again!” Genevieve cry in her hands. “I just ask that you help me hide my pregnancy. Just that and only that.”

Addro look down clinching her fist. “I will stain your undergarments with pig’s blood and keep as much attention off you as possible. I will have your meals delivered to your door as your pregnancy deepens. For now just go about your days till you begin to show.” Addro said with tears in her eyes. “Despite the pain and suffering your action have cause, the children are innocent. Also if I can save a children from him, any child. Then it’s worth it.”

Genevieve opens her eyes open with surprise. “Thank you…Addro…” Genevieve said with as she clap her hands together up to her face. While her tears fall freely. “I promise to pay you back Addro. I promise!”

“You’re welcome Genevieve. This doesn’t make us friends Genevieve.” Addro said to her as she open the door and walk out the bathroom. “Now wipe your eyes, my Queen. We must make it back to the Kitchen before the other maids.”

The first trimester of Genevieve pregnancy was easy to hide. She could still go out and didn’t need heavy clothes to hide her belly. She went about her days like nothing was going on. At this stage all Addro had to do was stain Genevieve undergarments once a month.

However as she begin to show more, it became harder. In the beginning all she had to do was put on jacket or a sweater. Soon not even that help. Then Genevieve was force to stay in her room. Addro still stain her undergarments with pig’s blood once a month. It was no problem. In fact it was very easy for her to do. The hard part were the maids. She found it very hard to get the maids to just leave the food at the door for Genevieve. Not to mention their gossiping didn’t make things much better.

“Why does she always haul herself up in her room?” The head maid said chopping up vegetables in the kitchen. “Her wounds are all heal. She has no reason to be in there all day.”

“Oh leave her alone. All she can do all day is go to the garden, library and her room.” One maid reason. “So what if she doesn’t want to go out some days.”

“It’s not just some days. It’s every day. She said she just want her meals delivered to the door.” Another maid said boiling some water. “She, barley a Queen. She only keeps that title because the king allows her.”

“Yeah. Who is she to make demands of us? If we want to go in her room. Then we bloody well have the right to.” Another maid snarl as she made some tea. “I mean, what she can do if we go in there?”

“Nothing.” Addro said with a smirk. “Only cry.” Addro laugh covering her mouth. “Just complain to the king. I doubt he will do anything to us if we made her cry.”

All the maids went silent with a fearful look on their faces and Addro turn with a secret smirk on her face. She had done it. That was how Addro kept the maids and servants away from Genevieve. She would agree with their conversations. All the while, dropping little things in that made them think twice about doing something they thought might upset the King. 

Still they always wanted to see her. This made it easy to see who were the king spies and who were not. Those who were not the king’s spies simply did what Genevieve said. Others still try to get a peak. Yet none out rightly disobey the Queens wishes.

She could not out rightly defend the Queen. The king was always on the lookout for those who were against him. These days anyone could be an irregular in his eyes. So Addro made sure to stay far away from the Queen in these months.

For a time Genevieve and Addro thought they gotten away with it. It has been eight month and they had one more month to go. The King had no reason to suspect anything. He could always chalk up the Queen isolated behavior to depression. It was not uncommon. Also Addro knew for a fact he kept track of her time of the month. Her clothes always turn up bloody once a month so there was no reason to suspect.

Too bad it all came crashing down on the Queen last month of her pregnancy.

This day start out with everyone on high alert. The King seem a bit on edge and no one knew why. Still no one was more nervous than Addro. She kept her poker face though. For today the King has called all the maids and servants that came into contact with the Queen into the Kitchen to speak. Addro curse to herself.

She has only been alone with the Queen twice and it was enough for the king to call her in among the others. Still she was a professional spy after all. She would make it thru this. No matter the cost. For now she just wish the King would just get bloody on with it.

He was just standing there with two guards. Just staring at everyone. Scanning their faces not saying a word. Both of the guards carry two heavy sharp swords. When the King spoke everyone hair on the back of their necks stood up. “The Queen is pregnant.” King Drye stated and all the maids gasp. Including Addro to keep up appearances. They all fall to silence once the king lift his hand. “I knew this for some months now. My own Queen lied to me by omission and hiding the truth.”

Addro had to fight everything in herself not to jump out the window and make a run for it. She knew where this was going. Still she wanted to make absolute sure. One servant lift her hand. “My King, how could she be? Her clothes are always bloody every month?” The female servant said with a rise hand. “The other servant’s and I, always have trouble getting the clothes clean. Surely she is not.”

“Yes for a while I did not question the status of my Queen for that very reason.” King Drye said as a matter of fact. “However the blood would always be in the same spot over and over again. Nowhere new or different. I always found this odd. I believe, she not working alone for this very reason.”

Addro kept her mouth close keeping a straight face doing her best not to sweat bullets. She was made. She knew it. He knew the Queen was going help. Then an idea hit her. If she did it right. She could take out of the kings most trusted spies right here and save her skin. She had to do this just right. “Head maid Vacco. You are the only one who picks up the Queens clothes from the laundry shoot and drop them off to be wash.” Addro said softly. “Surely you have seen something amiss. Very little goes on without you noticing.”

“Yes that is correct but all I do is drop off her food and pick up her clothes for wash.” Vacco said to her and look at the King. “Every day there is someone new to wash her cloths. Perhaps someone here saw something wrong.”

“I will be frank here. Someone here has been staining the Queen clothes with unknown blood, to cover for the Queen. Not to mention the Queen have been dress in very warm clothes on burning hot days.” King Drye said with a cold tone. “For a while this behavior threw me off her case. The nail in the coffin was the fact that one of the maids. Have seen the Queen thru her window to confirm my suspicions.”

Addro curse that damn window. She knew it was a weak spot from the very beginning. Someone could have bloody well seen her and the Queen go into the bathroom to talk. She was DEAD. She knew it. She clutch her fist together and got ready to run. Then the guard as fast as lightning before she had time to react hack down head maid Vacco. She fall to the ground grabbing her shoulder. Trying to stop the blood that was pouring out.

“M…My King! I…I swear! It…i…It…wasn’t me!” Vacco pleads out doing her best in vain to stop the blood flow. “I…I…di…did…every…thing…ask…o…of…m…me.”

“Yes you did Vacco. But who better to misdirect information then you Vacco. You always have direct access to the Queen and as my top spy. I would never question you.” King Drye said as he walk over to the guard and took the sword from him. “Thank you for your years of service to the crown Vacco. Your years of service will be hard to come by again.”

“Ple….please! Please! My…M…MY KING….” Vacco pleaded on the floor trying to get away spewing blood everywhere begging for her life. King Drye ignore her pleas and walk over to her putting his foot on her leg.

“Don’t worry Vacco. I’m sure you won’t be alone. Your husband and kids will be joining you shortly.” King Drye spoke as held the sword high above his head. “Thank you again for everything.”

“AAAUUUUGGGHHHH!!!!!!” The maid scream as the king swung his sword.

“THUNK!”

“AAAAHHH!” Everyone in the room scream as Vacco head topples to the ground and rolls over in front of them. Her face in permanent agony and fear. Addro swear she was gonna vomit. Because the king was here she dare not.

“Let this be a lesson!” King Drye yell as he walk over and put his boot on Vacco decapitated head. Addro was doing everything she could not to have a full blow panic attack. “If any of you! Betray me like this scum! Then a fate worse than hers will meet you! I will not hesitates to crush your skull underneath my boots! While you’re still alive!”

“CRUNCH!” King Drye boot went as he crush Vacco skull under his boot. Brains, blood and eyes came spewing out. Addro felt sick to her stomach with guilt. She knew Vacco was going to be killed but not this way. The king was a true monster! Still she could not let this show on her face. So all she could do was cry.

“You are all dismiss.” King Drye went softly as he walk off with a hum. He trotted off with his guards behind him. While the maids and servant’s all collapse with grief and pain. Some maids cried into their hands. While others vomit on the floor.

Addro just look at Vacco body with a deep feeling of regret. This was her fault. She did this to her. The king was a beast, it was true, but she was a true monster. All in an effort for her own cause and resistance against the king. Was it truly worth it? Just to save her own skin? Yes Vacco was a spy for the king. Still no one deserve that. Yet she had done it to her. The king was a gun and she let it loose on her. This was her fault. With that realization. Vacco sank to her knees and cried into her hands.

Genevieve was in her room looking out the window, when her door open. She turn her head in surprise to see the king. “Both of you may go now. I will handle this alone.” The King spoke closing the door behind him. Genevieve was in full blown panic mod now. She cover herself in a blanket as fast as she could before he could lay eyes on her. If the king was here, something must have happen with…! On no!… Addro! The king turn to his very pregnant Queen and smile. “Now my Queen. I think were overdue for some ‘quality’ time together.”

“My king…I…I…I was not expecting you!” Genevieve Sutter a bit as she stood up from a window. The King only gave her a knowing smile. “I thought you were busy today with meeting the nobles.”

“Oh I was. I just thought I come and see my love. After all it’s been, what? Eight months at least from when we last saw each other?” The King spoke walking leisurely to her. “My you’re practically ‘glowing’!”

“My King it’s alright.” Genevieve said retreating away from him around the bed. Yet the king only comes closer backing her to the bed. “I mean I know how busy you are.”

“Oh, I’m never too busy for my Queen.” The king spoke as he practically glide to her. “I know you are just starve of my touch.” In one movement he snatch the blanket from her as she fall on the bed. Her belly fully expose. “Why else would you lie to your KING?!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Genevieve cried into her hands, while she lay on her back. Her heavily pregnant belly fully expose. “I just…sob…I just…hic…wanted to keep this one, so bad! I didn’t mean to upset you….Please don’t kill my baby!”

King Drye just look at her as he stare down at her belly. “Fine.” King Drye spoke as Genevieve stop her crying at once. “Keep it. After all. It’s just one more chain that keep you tied to me.”

“I…sob…hic…can…sob…keep…sob…it?” Genevieve ask as she slowly sat up in surprise. “You…really mean it?”

“Yes I do. As long as you’re obedient and follow my orders. I see no reason you shouldn’t be able to keep it.” King Drye spoke as he look down at her with cold eyes. “Be grateful that you’re so pregnant. Had you not be, I could think of hundreds things to do to you right now.” King Drye then turn around and let out a sigh. He then laugh. “After all I still have to get your accomplice skull blood off my boots. Also she is quite lonely in the next life. I promise her to cure that.”

Genevieve look at him with shudder and dreadfulness. “No…” Genevieve whisper to herself. With that, the King left with a smug smile. He had hurt her without having to rise a finger. His punishment was done. “I…Killed her… She didn’t even want to be involved…” Genevieve felt a wave of regret and dread go over her as he recall the conversation her and Addro had. “This is your problem my Queen. I will not put the resistance at risk for you. Too many have died because of your idiot heart.” Yet here she was putting others at risk because of her own heart and problems. People were dead because of her again. How many people have died because of her? How damn many?

“Well no more…I’ll do better…” Genevieve said clinching her fist. “While everyone fight and die for those they love and other people. I have been fighting only for myself.” She wouldn’t be weak anymore. She wouldn’t fall for his pretty words or promise. He always found a way around them to hurt her and those she loved. So she could listen to those sweat words no more. No more. She would fight for others and break free from the chains he put on her. Then she would find her son and do the same for him. “Then I’m gonna stop you. Once were all safe! You won’t be hurting me or my children ever again. At least then Addro death won’t be a vain.”

In a way he gave Genevieve a gift. He gave her the gift of time. She could go nowhere in the state that she was in now. Now she could give birth in peace and wait till the baby was older enough to move. She could take all the time she needed to plan her escape. She would get no more people involved. No not one. Enough people died because of her selfish actions. She would do this alone. Now it was time to plan.

To Genevieve delight and surprise Addro was not dead. One of the head maids was in fact the one to be killed. Regretfully her family were killed in time square. She was sad for the family and head maid. However this only made her resolve stronger to get away from the king.

Genevieve was glad that Addro had survive but she needed a way to speak to her. Talking again to her in private was just a bad idea. The king got too close to her. No doubt he will have more people watch the maids more closely.

She needed a way to communicate with Addro without talking to her. She could sign language with her. No. The king knew sign language and so did a lot of the staff. They would be found out fast.

Then an idea form into her head. Still her idea would have to wait till her child was born. So for the next few weeks she was check by doctors and given good medicine to help with back pain. Her diet was change to help the baby develop better and be healthy. Her castle movement were limited though. She was only allowed in the garden now. Due to the fact it was the closest to her room. The library had too many stairs to climb.

The maids were very caring of her and stay on task more than ever. They didn’t talk or become closer. Yet they still did everything by the book. They became more professional and detach from the Queen more than ever. On top of that she knew the king would have more spies to watch her. 

So towards the end of her pregnancy all she did was sleep, eat and read. She actually started to like the solitude. When she wasn’t thinking her escape plan over. She was coming up with baby names and thinking about how she would actually raise her child. 

Something Atlan was missing out on. Even more reason for her to leave. When thoughts like that enter her head. She just thought about the happy future she would carve out for her son. That made her smile every time.

However this particular morning she wasn’t smiling. She had awaken straight out of sleep with stomach pains. “AAAAUUUGGGHH!” Genevieve scream in full blown pain. Tears were streaming down her cheek. She was heaving over clutching her stomach. Underneath her was a pool of water and blood. She was going into labor. “HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! AAAUUUGGG”

A new head maid burst thru the door. She was a clumsy young thing. By the name of May. “My Queen. Is it time already?” Head maid May ask. She then look down and saw the blood. “Oh my. My Queen wait right there. I’ll get the nurse!”

“Hurry! AAAUUUGGHH! THE BABY COMING!” Genevieve scream throwing her head back in pain. “OH FOR FUCK SAKE AAUUGGHHH!!!”

The birth was long and hard. The only good thing about it was the fact that Addro was there bringing water and towels. Other than that Genevieve had doctors and nurses talking her ear off. Too bad she wasn’t lisnting to what they were saying. The pain was too great. “Come on Genevieve push!” The nurse order her. Genevieve scream holding a male servant hand tightly. “Come on Genevieve. One more time!”

“AAAUUGGGHHH!” Genevieve gave one more push and then she felt nothing. “Oh…man…How my baby? How my baby?”

“WWWWHHHHAAAAA!” A baby cries could be heard. A great calm took the room. For a moment all the nurse could do was look at the new born baby. The nurses took the baby and clean him off in a golden bowl. The nurses then weigh him and cut the cord. “WWWWHHHHAAA!!!!”

“It’s a boy my Queen.” May said to Genevieve as the head nurse gave May the baby. “He looks just like the King my Queen.” May said that in the most caring and loving way. Genevieve knew she meant that as a compliment. Still the fact that her baby looks like the king made her very worry. “He’s beautiful. I wonder what his eyes will look like.”

That made Genevieve blood run cold. She prey to whatever god that listen, that her baby eyes were hers. If he had his father’s eyes, she would have to put her plans into motion as soon as possible. “Allow me my son.” Genevieve said with her arms out. May hand her the baby and Genevieve smile down at her son. “I love you my Marcellus.”

Addro was actually happy for the Queen. Despite how she felt about her. Maybe helping the Queen wasn’t such a bad idea. If it meant the Queen could have happy moments like this. Addro knew she be just fine with that. Just then a maid came into the room. 

“The king is here.” The maid spoke. All the maids and nurses look at each other and quickly stood at attention. Making a clear way for the king as he enter the room. Addro would feel only hate for the king now. Unfortunately all she could feel at this moment was fear. Not for herself or Genevieve but for the baby.

“My King.” Genevieve spoke in a whisper. As Drye approach her with a blank exspression “Your son Marcellus has been born.” The King walk over to her slowly as all the maids, servants and nurses kept their head bowed. Drye stare down at the baby as it yawn and open his amber eyes. This made Genevieve heart skip a beat. As she clutches her baby closer, keeping her head down preying that the king did not see the baby eyes. He DID. “He’s a healthy boy my King.”

Addro had to fight herself so that she did not make a move to protect the Queen. She knew if it came down to it….there was nothing she could do to stop him. “He is yours my dear. Congratulations.” Drye said leaving the room without a hint of emotion. Once he was gone Genevieve lift her head in surprise. He actually let her him keep him. Genevieve couldn’t believe it. Genevieve gave a small glance to Addro and found that the resistance member share her surprise. 

‘I might have just caught a break.’ Genevieve thinks to herself as a bunch of maids and servants gather around her. Complementing her about her new son. Addro on the other hand a gut wrenching feeling.

Genevieve spent the first month with her new baby in total bliss. In fact she began to have regular dinners with the king and the two were beginning to have civil conversations. On top of that she was allowed to leave the castle whenever she wanted as long as she was accompany with two guards. She took her baby to the bakery, library and even the garden. 

Life was good for Genevieve now. She was still worry about Atlan, but at least her son had a nun who care for him. Maybe tonight’s dinner she could ask for her son back. Yeah, maybe she didn’t need to escape at all. Things would get better and they could be a family.

She knew this was her stupid heart small hope. Yet she so hope that it was possible to get her son back from the king thru peaceful means. On the other hand she knew her King could flip at a switch. So today was the day she would put her plans into action. One plan was to contact Addro on an escape. The next was to get her son back from the king willingly. 

Tonight she was going to have dinner with the king. During the day she would be in contact with Addro. So her plan was prefect. Only problem was….no plan is perfect.

That afternoon Genevieve was walking thru the castle garden. She had Marcellus in his baby carriage and a good book in her hand. First she need to feed her son. So she sat down on the gardens bench. As she sat down to breastfeed a bunch of maids came rushing over to her. She smile internally to herself. 

After her son was born the maids always made such a fuss over her. She knew just where to go and do to get a bunch of maid’s attention. Lucky for her one of the maids were in fact Addro. Just prefect. “My Queen. You shouldn’t breastfeed in public like this.” Head maid May said putting a hand on her face. “It’s unseen. Come. let’s go inside and feed him. The king would lose his crown if he saw you like this!”

“It was such a nice day out. I didn’t think anyone would mind.” Genevieve said with fake ignorance as she stood up and reach into her baby carriage grabbing something. “Perhaps the king won’t mind.”

“Nonsense my Queen. Let’s get you inside.” Head maid May said as she help the Queen up. “Besides lunch is almost ready today.”

“Yes. let’s go inside.” Genevieve said as Addro walk behind her. Genevieve drop something purposely and Addro spotted it. “Maybe some soup will be nice.”

As all the maids fuss over her. While they escort her and the baby back inside. Addro pick the thing Genevieve drop. Turn out to be a white napkin. Addro open the napkin and smile. “So you do remember some of your skills from the resistance.” Addro said and walk in the other direction.

Addro rush herself to a supply closet and closing herself in the closet. She open the napkin again and pull out a folded up sheet of paper. The note read as follow. “Addro. I must call on you for help again. I would like you to prepare an escape for me and my son. I will be asking the king tonight for my son back at dinner. If he is willing. Then I would have no need to escape and I will bother you no more. If he does not. Then I must flee with my son. To find the other. Please Addro I know you do not want this. I know this is a selfish request. But I cannot stand being away from my son any longer. Please! I beg for your help. Do this and you will never see me or my sons again and never again will my stupid heart put the resistance at risk. If you wish to respond leave a note in my blue boots.” 

Addro crumble up the note as she felt her blood boil. She could see that the Queen was selfish as ever. She was putting the resistance at risk again and for what?! She had her stupid kid and her other kid was alive. Sure Atlan didn’t have the best life. Yet he was feed, had a roof over his head and people who clearly care for him. That more then she can say for a lot of people. There was no real need to remove him from the situation.

“Hhmm…” Addro then thought of something else. Maybe she could help the Queen for completely selfish reasons. The Queen want to leave. Fine she would help the Queen escape with her son and help her get her other son. Then they would be gone for good and no longer a danger for the resistance. She then smile evilly as she thought of the king’s reaction. He would make it his personal mission to find Genevieve and this would make him careless. 

She then took the crumble note and straighten it out. She flip the paper over. She then took out her quill and began to write. Yes she would help the Queen. Yet not for her. She would use Genevieve stupid heart to her own advantage.

That afternoon Genevieve return to her room. She had given one of the maids her son for the night, while she have dinner with the king. She close the door and walk over to her blue boots that was in her closet. She look into the blue boots and pull out a note from them. She walk out of the closet and lay down on the bed to read the note. She smile to herself with glee.

“Very well Genevieve. I will fashion an escape for you and your son. However it will not last. It will be ready at twelve at night on the dot. You must be ready to go then and DO NOT BE LATE. The smuggler will have two horses outside the castle walls in a forest. He will not put himself at risk waiting longer. Be warn Genevieve however this will turn out, it will be the last time that I help you EVER. After this we will part and I will be on my way.”

Genevieve got up from the bed and walk over to the candle. She burn the note and threw it into the metal trash can. She watch the note burn in the metal bin till it turn to ash. Not wanting to start a fire Genevieve pour water into the trash to make sure there is no danger. She then went to her closet to get dress. She had just the dress for the occasion. The dress was a Women's Sexy Gothic Victorian Steampunk Corset Dress. Complete with black high boots.

Genevieve got dress and did her hair. As she walks out of her room she began feel her heart beat faster and faster with each and every step. The request for her son would be so simple. She knew asking for such a thing from the king would be anything but simple. She would ask him after they were done eating. That’s it! Whatever his response was would be short and she would leave.

Tonight’s dinner was in the garden. Golden candles were lit everywhere with golden plates and black table cloths. The flame of the candles dance in the night. The king stood there with a smile on his face. “You look lovely tonight my dear.” King Drye spoke as he walk over to her taking her hand in a kiss. “Now let us enjoy the night.”

“Yes my King.” Genevieve said as she allow him to escort her to a table. They sat down as Genevieve look the food over. They were having Creamy Tuscan Chicken that was still sizzling in the pan. Baked Lobster Tails with fresh churn butter and Garlic Butter Steak. Yes it was all so elegant. Every time she had dinner with the king it always was. “Dinner is always so lovely.” She whisper as she pull her red hair back. “Thank you my king.”

“Hahaha. Nothing is too lovely for you my dear.” King Drye said as he took a bite of his food and motion for a servant to pour him some red wine. “Now tell me about your week.”

They sat for two hours talking about the week and what they had done. The King had disband some rebels and had them ‘reeducated’ as an alternative to killing people. Something Genevieve didn’t like but was glad they were still alive. Which was a good change for the better. She on the other hand just told him she was just doing her usual activity. She was careful not to mention her new son. 

Soon the moment of truth came where she had to ask him her question. The food was eaten and they both had drunk almost all the wine they had. Well the king had drunk most of it and yet he was sharp as a tack. This was not news to Genevieve. No matter how many glass of wine the king had. He was always sharp as a knife. Perhaps dying and coming back to life did that to a person.

“My dear? You have been awfully quiet.” King Drye address her. Genevieve was startle out of her deep thoughts. “If you have something to say. Then just say it my dear.”

“Well…I been wanting to ask you something.” With every word Genevieve spoke, she could feel her heart racing a mile a minute. “I…I have been very well behave my King.” As she spoke more the king eyes only seem to darken. She just have to ask him fast. Like waxing. Quick and painless. “I would like to have my son back. Please my king!”

There! She said it! The King sat there with a darken scowl. “No.” was his simple answer.

“Please my King I have been obedient and never broken any rules.” Genevieve try to reason with him as she stood up. “I promise! You will never see him!”

“NO!” King Drye yell as he slam his fist on the table. The force of his hit was so great that it broke the table in two. It sent food and glass plates flying everywhere. Genevieve brace herself and close her eyes. She didn’t even see the king walking over to her with his heavy boots stomping with each step.

“If I ever hear you asking about him again. I will kill him the same way I killed your precious Penelope!” King Drye snarl taking her throat in his hand. Putting his thumb right on her wind tunnel. Genevieve look right into his burning hazel eyes. “And with Atlan gone. I will need another to keep you in check. I’m sure our precious Marcellus will fill that role just fine.”

Genevieve close her eyes unable to bare his gaze any longer in submission. “No…please my king…I won’t ask anymore…I won’t ask.” Genevieve said as tears began to flow.

“Good.” King Drye said as he let her go as Genevieve fall to the floor. “Remember Genevieve nothing has change. You are only happy because it please me for a moment. Just like your sweat tears please me as well. You are mine to do with as I please Genevieve. Never forget that.”

Genevieve just look down at the ground on her hands and knees. Her tears drop to the ground and she clinch her eyes shut. “Yes my king.” Genevieve whisper not looking at him at all. Yet she could feel his hazel eyes burning into the back of her head.

“Good. Now go.” King Drye command her as he stood over her.

Genevieve quickly got up and left his sight. As she walk away she had a look of pure resolve and drive in her eyes. “Nothing ever changes.” Genevieve spoke as she seethe defiance as she walk. “I will ask no more. I promise you that.”

A part of Genevieve wanted to run as fast as her legs could carry her. She knew that be a grave mistake. The king’s spies were everywhere. Her running would only draw attention to herself. Once back in her room someone else close the door behind her. She turn around in a fright fist ball in a futile defense. She then calm down and smile when she saw who it was. “Addro. It’s good to see you.” Genevieve said and smile at who she was holding. Addro had her son in one hand and a lit torch in the other. She dress in a black cloak. “Marcellus my sweet boy.”

Addro did not return the smile as Genevieve took the baby. “We cannot wait no longer. Have you made your decision? Remember Genevieve. If you stay I will help you no more. In fact I will leave and have another take my place. You will have no idea who the resistance member is. So decide wisely. ” Addro told her with a dark gaze. Genevieve knew this was true. This was the last favor she could ask of Addro. After this she would help her no more. Nor could she go back to the king. If she did those in the resistance would have no mercy for her.

“Yes. Let’s go.” Genevieve said as she held her baby tightly. She walk over to the closet and grab any black hood. She put it on and follow Addro out the door.

“Good.” Addro said leading the Queen down a hallway. “I’m glad you chose this Genevieve. It will show other in the resistance that you’re not completely with the king.”

“I doubt that will make everyone forgive me for what I have did.” Genevieve reply as they stop at the end of the hall way waiting for some maids to pass.

Once they did. They step out in the hall way. “No. I guess not.” Addro said looking around as she pull a picture and the wall open up to a secret entrance. Genevieve eyes widen with surprise. She pass this hallway every day. Not even in the slightest, she would have guess this was an entrance. “It still a good start. Quickly now. He will not wait all night.”

They enter the secret entrance and Addro close the entrance behind them. None was the wiser. The corridor was completely dark except for Addro torch. “So tell me Genevieve. Are you worry about Atlan. Surely the kings rage will be directed at your older son.” Addro said as she led the way down some steps. In truth she was somewhat worry about Atlan. The kid was innocent in it all. “Watch your step. We’re going down some steps.”

There was a moment of silence and for a moment. Addro thought she offend her. Then Genevieve spoke. “Because killing him….will kill me. The king will certainly be harder on him. He won’t kill him. He needs him to keep me alive.” Genevieve said with as much willpower as possible. “I will use this to rescue my son.”

Addro smirk. So she had some fight in her. Atlan would know he didn’t have a mother that just lay there and took it. He would know he had a mother who fought. Maybe Genevieve story could be an inspirational one. Finally they made their way to a door.

“Ok here we are. Outside this door is the outside of the castle. It will just be a short walk to him then.” Addro said as she open the door. They step out the door and onto the cool grass in the open air. The moon light lit up the whole night around them. “We will have to run. Walking will only keep us out in the open for longer. Someone will see us.”

They rush themselves to the forest. A torch still lighting the way. In the forest they had to be careful of where they step. Roots and vines stuck out everywhere and tripping with a baby could be bad. Finally a few feet in front of them, on a stone path was a man with two horses. He sat on his black horse with a black cowboy hat cover in dark long clothing. One side of his face had a scar. He spot them with his one good eye. 

“It’s about time. Have you been a minute later, you would find no one here.” The smuggler said in a gruff voice. “On top of that no one else would have help you. The king is tighten his grip and his brainwashing of the people is getting stronger.”

This only made Genevieve think back on the rebels. She knew it was brainwashing. Was it so bad that even smugglers thought twice before breaking the law? “Genevieve hurry on the horse now.” Addro command her with haste. Addro help Genevieve onto her horse as she hand her a knife. “Keep this with you always. You might have to kill to escape tonight.”

Genevieve look at her with a weak worrying smile. “Come with me.” Genevieve told her softly. “It will be better if you do. You will be at risk once they find that I’m gone.”

“No. I will be fine.” Addro said as she smile back.

“She right you know.” The smuggler said and that took them both by surprise. “Staying now will only increase your chance of getting caught.”

“He’s right Addro. Get on the horse and come with me. After were all safe we can part ways. I promise.” Genevieve said holding her hand out. “Please I can’t bear to lose any more friends.”

“I can’t Genevieve. Please. The last time the king was wrong on who the traitor was. A women was brutally murder in my stead.” Addro said clinching her fist. “I can’t let that happen.”

“Oh I get it. You’re going to your death.” The smuggler said as a matter of fact. This stop addro cold in her tracks “I’m not judging you. Who am I to stop someone from choosing how they die.” They both turn to the smuggler, who didn’t even bother to face them. “You feel guilt about the dead women, fine. Still who says the king will stop with just you. Hell. He might just miss and kill someone else.”

‘He’s right. The king could hurt someone else. My only option is to come clean and accept my fate.’ Addro thought with her head down as Genevieve look at her with pity. “I won’t let anyone else die. Thank you for being here tonight.”

“So your just gonna gamble your life like that?” Genevieve yell at her as she clutch the baby in her arms. “Addro. Don’t do this. He will just kill innocents and make an example out of you for everyone to see!”

“Not gambling My Queen. Suicide. Plain and simple.” The smuggler explain to her as Genevieve look back at him. “She thinks if she admit to what she did only she will die. But the Queen is right. He won’t be satisfied with just you. He make you watch as he kill those who are close to you.”

Addro clinch her teeth. “Then what the hell do you expect me to do?” Addro snarl as tears came to her eyes. “What? Just let another innocent person die.”

“Come with us. You disappearing the same time the Queen leave will be painfully obvious to anyone that you’re the traitor.” The smuggler told her as he look back at her. “The king would want to make an example out of you. So he won’t go after anyone else chasing you and the Queen. It wouldn’t be very satisfying.”

“He’s making great points. You stay someone dies. You go. No one dies.” Genevieve pleaded with her. “However there will be a target on your back. Just like mine. Are you fine with that?”

Addro look up into Genevieve eyes and smile. “Yes. Yes I am.” Addro then hop on the horse that Genevieve sat on. “Let’s go. If the king wants to punish us. He will have to catch us first.”

The smuggler smile internally and they rode off into the night. Determine to put as much distance between them and the king.

The Castle Throne Room In The Moring.

“What do you mean she’s gone?” King Drye said in a dark tone. His hazel eyes glow with hate and his pupils dilated. He was holding head maid May by the throat. Almost cutting off her air supply. “How did she leave the castle without your notice?”

“I…ack…aaaccckk…HAD MAIDS…aCK…SOB…WATCHING HER EVERY…ACK…SOB… MOVE.” Head maid May choke out in tears. “aFTER…ACK…SOB…SHE LEFT…ACK…DINNER…SOB ACK…SHE WENT…ACK SOB…BACK TO ROOM!!!”

“She even mange to escape with that hell spawn she call a child.” King Drye said as a matter of fact. “Tell me Head maid May. Who was the last person you told to watch her over night?”

“Mmmm….Ack….maid…ack…sob…Addro!” Head maid May practically scream out as King Drye let her go and she hit the floor. She was shaking like a leaf in the wind. While tears pool down her cheeks she rub her neck. ‘Was this what the Queen was facing? Damn no wonder she ran.’

“So…it was her all along. When I killed one of my own in cold blood I knew I was wrong. Yet she was the last person I expected. Absolutely brilliant.” King Drye laugh manically. “I wonder how long she has been working for my sweet or maybe we have a bunch of resistance member in our mist.”

“My king shall I gather the guards?” Head maid May interject in a weak voice.

“No.” King Drye said as he calm down. “Ready my horse and best hunters.”

“My king?” Head maid May ask with a turn of her head wiping off her face.

“Let it be known. No harm shall come to the Queen and the spawn she carry.” King Drye said with a sadistic grin as he walk to the double door of the throne room. “That honor is mine and mine alone. Should anyone harm the Queen in anyway it will be grounds for treason.” 

“My King? What of the maid?” Head maid May ask looking down.

“Hhmm…when she found. She is to be put in the dungeon.” King Drye said as he took another step and turn back to Head maid May. “Oh before I forget…give the boy fifty lashes.” 

With that the king left without another word. Head maid May honestly felt nothing but fear for the king. She thought the Queen was honestly a bad women. Now she see that was far from the truth. She was nothing more than a cage bird. She sat on the floor with nothing but the desire to flee herself but knew doing so meant her demise. She knew then and there that every single person in this kingdom are his trap birds.

Ready to be slaughter, play and thrown away at any moment for him.


End file.
